


Осколки под кожей

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Raella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love, Post-Canon, Retelling, Single work, Suspicions, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raella/pseuds/Raella
Summary: Герой Ферелдена Дюран Эдукан ведет расследование жестокого убийства эрла Эамона. И совсем не ожидает, что скоро встанет перед выбором: долг или любовь?
Relationships: male Aeducan/female Amell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Макси и иллюстрации, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг романа Сандры Браун «Французский шелк».  
> Иллюстрация к фанфику: [«Презумпция невиновности»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914094)

_Первый удар оказался импульсивным – рука поднялась и опустилась сама, материализуя гневные мысли: «Замолчи, заткнись, грязный мерзавец!». И Эамон замолчал, забулькал горлом, из которого тугой струей плеснула кровь. Это выглядело настолько вдохновляющим, что последовал второй удар, нанесенный с искренней яростью – прямо в его лживое сердце. «Хорошо, что удалось уберечь от брызг одежду, – мелькнуло в голове. – Может, все как-нибудь и обойдется?»_  
  
_А потом рука взметнулась в третий раз._

_* * *_

Солнце играло на гранях хрустального графина с вином, бросая яркие рубиновые блики на разложенные по столу бумаги. О жестяной карниз часто-часто, будто взволнованное сердце, билась капель. За отмытым дочиста оконным стеклом, вторя ей, надсадно чирикала парочка воробьев. Распушив перья и толкаясь, они принимали в мелкой лужице ванну. Их скандальные вопли здорово отвлекали и мешали настроиться на серьезный лад. А ведь Дюран был занят важным делом: строчил письмо своему обожаемому братцу, маскируя под высокоштильной вежливостью и витиеватостью фраз ядовитый сарказм. Он старался лишь поддразнить и щелкнуть по носу, а не разозлить Белена окончательно. Этот сукин сын был ему полезен. На смену родственной связи, благополучно издохшей на Глубинных тропах вместе с их старшим братом, пришла партнерская. Торговля с Кэл Хиролом становилась все более доходной, рейды Серых Стражей освобождали от порождений тьмы все новые заброшенные тейги, и их тоже потихоньку начинали обживать. Дюран имел с этого неплохой процент. И с контрабанды лириума, конечно. Его залежи крайне удачно обнаружились буквально у них под задницей. И как раз по поводу последнего ему приходилось быть особенно изворотливым и осмотрительным.  
  
К тому же, не стоило забывать, что в руках Белена находились жизнь и будущее маленького Триана.  
  
Дюран сделал очередной глоток из серебряного кубка, украшенного искусной чеканкой с изображением оскаленного грифона. Покатал вино по нёбу, смакуя букет, а потом покачал головой, увидев озорную мордашку сына, словно наяву. Марди чудовищно его баловала, сводя на нет все усилия приставленного Беленом королевского воспитателя. Триан рос взбалмошным и капризным, это было особенно хорошо заметно на фоне удивительно спокойного Эндрина. Каждый раз, завершая визит в Орзаммар, Дюран порывался то изгнать окончательно обнаглевшую мамашу на поверхность, то самому забрать мальчишку в Амарантайн.  
  
Глядя, как возится со своим отпрыском Огрен, Эдукан думал, что присутствие сына и его сделало бы гораздо счастливее. Но останавливал эти мысли. Триан должен вырасти благословленным Камнем принцем. Хранимым Предками, любимым народом – сильным, хитрым и расчетливым. И однажды взять верх над дядей и кузеном. Он, Дюран, ему в этом поможет. Так он сам одержит верх над своим прошлым.  
  
И почему от этих рассуждений становилось так тошно?  
  
Дюран плеснул в кубок еще немного вина. Вино было хорошим, антиванским – подарок Зеврана, преподнесенный во время его последнего визита. Оно убирало горечь во рту и каменную тяжесть в груди. Приносило облегчение, как женские ласки. Эдукан ценил и то, и другое. Женщины его всегда любили, щедро даря свое внимание. В пору юности в Орзаммаре он опасался, что причиной этому был лишь его титул. А потом поверил, что его и в самом деле считают весьма привлекательным. Даже на поверхности то и дело находились красотки, готовые запрыгнуть в его постель. Порой он им это разрешал, и пил их страсть и их восхищенные взгляды, будто вино. Но так, чтобы не превратиться в горького пьяницу, вроде Огрена.  
  
Марди тоже была похожа на вино: легкая, пьянящая, страстная. С журчащим смехом и искрящимися глазами. Эдукан невольно вспомнил ее чувственный рот, нежные и умелые руки, очаровательное бесстыдство, и у него потяжелело в паху. Да, она была прекрасной любовницей. И не заслуживала изгнания. Девчонка – обычная пыльница, одурманенная свалившимся на нее богатством. Встретив Марди после своего скандального возвращения в Орзаммар и услышав радостную весть, он даже подумывал объявить ее не наложницей, а женой. Но, познакомившись поближе, страшно разочаровался. В ее хорошенькой головке не задерживалось больше двух мыслей одновременно, а то, что выглядело целеустремленностью, оказалось обыкновенными упрямством и алчностью. Мать его ребенка оказалась пустышкой.  
  
Что ж, не всем быть такими умницами, как Рика.  
  
Он поймал себя на том, что завидует брату: тому достался не только трон Орзаммара, но и достойная жена, и славный наследник. Семья. Дюран не мог не замечать, как Белен с Рикой смотрели друг на друга. С каким удовольствием его брат подхватывал своего отпрыска на руки, подкидывал его вверх и ловил. И как восторженно тот пищал в ответ.  
  
Триан избегал его рук. Они слишком редко виделись, чтобы мальчишка мог его запомнить. А когда лед таял, ему уже нужно было возвращаться наверх.  
  
Дюран с раздражением отложил перо, подошел к окну и вспугнул нахальных пернатых тварей. А потом не удержался, распахнул створку и полной грудью вдохнул весенний воздух.  
  
Легкий ветерок влетел в кабинет, растрепал ему волосы и зашелестел бумагами на столе. Он принес благоухание влажной земли и особой свежести, которая бывает только в это время года. Привычные печальные мысли поблекли. Дюран закрыл глаза, и его губы сами собой дрогнули в грустной улыбке. Да, порой тоска по родным и надежным каменным сводам становилась невыносимой. Он попадал под власть несбывшегося и вспоминал о том, что это никогда не будет ему принадлежать. Но был солидарен с Сигрун: поверхность стоила того, чтобы ее полюбить. Хотя бы за эти волшебные запахи. Затхлость подземелий разительно отличалась от богатства ароматов, царивших наверху. Он находился здесь уже три года, но до сих пор не избавился от привычки жадно принюхиваться ко всему подряд – будь то кислая вонь бедняцкой капустной похлебки или сладкий дурман букета из оранжереи.  
  
Дюрану нравилась мысль, что этого у Белена точно не будет. Нравилось, сидя с ним за партией в шахматы, небрежно рассказывать о собственных политических игрищах и очередных подвигах на Глубинных тропах. И видеть зависть в глазах брата. И раз за разом демонстрировать ему, что он не какой-то там бывший принц, а официально признанный Совершенный, Герой Ферелдена, Страж-Командор Серых Стражей и эрл Амарантайна. Что чего-чего, а власти и ответственности ему хватает, да и с роскошью все в порядке. Что он порвал с прошлым и, уйдя с Дунканом, начал новую жизнь. И даже волосы с тех пор стрижет коротко и не дает бороде отрасти длиннее, чем на полпальца. Орзаммар для него – закрытая страница.  
  
И Белену вовсе необязательно знать, насколько часто он думает об Орзаммаре, как о трофее для Триана.  
  
Дюран поморщился. Хорошо, хорошо. С собой можно быть честным: как о способе восстановить справедливость и успокоить ущемленную гордость.  
  
Все остальное у него есть… Ну, почти все. Но ему с лихвой хватает новых, наземных проблем и радостей.  
  
Эдукан снова глубоко втянул носом воздух.  
  
Только как следует насладиться весенним ветром ему не дали. В дверь решительно постучали, и в кабинет ворвался незнакомый солдат.  
  
– Срочная королевская депеша, милорд! – хрипло выкрикнул он.  
  
Дюран закрыл окно и окинул вошедшего хмурым взглядом. Пыльная, густо заляпанная грязью одежда вместе со смертельно усталым видом подтверждали срочность письма, а его авторство – нашивка с двумя восстающими червлеными мабари на груди посланника. Эдукан молча протянул руку, и гонец с почтительным поклоном вложил в нее запечатанный красным сургучом конверт. Дюран сломал печать и, пробежав взглядом первые же строки, нахмурился еще больше.  
  
– Обратись к интенданту, солдат, – буркнул он, не отрываясь от чтения. – Юрайя даст распоряжение, чтобы тебя накормили и обеспечили отдых. Ответа на письмо не будет, я сразу же отправляюсь в Денерим сам. Можешь идти.  
  
Гонец отсалютовал и вышел.  
  
Дочитав, Дюран тяжело вздохнул, приоткрыл дверь, зычным басом кликнул секретаря и приказал приготовить коней, оружие и доспехи для него и Стража-Констебля.  
  
– Передай Натаниэлю, чтобы собирался в дорогу. И пусть позовут сенешаля Гаревела. Он остается за главного, введу его в курс дел.  
  
Хоу пришел, когда Дюран надиктовывал Гаревелу список поручений на месяц. Подпер спиной косяк и, сложив на груди руки, терпеливо ожидал, когда на него обратят внимание. Выпроводив Гаревела, серьезного и озадаченного, Эдукан откинулся в резном, сделанном на заказ кресле и мрачно опрокинул в себя остатки вина из кубка.  
  
– Командор? – все же обратил на себя внимание Натаниэль.  
  
Дюран махнул рукой в знак того, что официальный тон можно опустить. Хоу подошел поближе и уселся на краешек массивного стола из полированного черного дуба.  
  
– Что там? Шестой Мор? Война с Орлеем? Нашествие кунари? – в голосе Натаниэля было не только нетерпение, но и легкое раздражение. Он не слишком любил покидать Башню Бдения и явно не понимал, зачем им куда-то отправляться вдвоем, да еще так срочно.  
  
И Эдукан не стал изводить его еще больше:  
  
– Убийство в Денеримском дворце, дружище. Король просит меня его расследовать. И мне понадобится талантливый пройдоха, на которого я смогу полностью положиться. То есть, ты.  
  
– Благодарю за доверие, – Хоу отвесил ему ироничный поклон и прибавил: – Может, тогда расскажешь обо всем полностью?  
  
– Убили эрла Эамона. Прямо в постели. Одним ударом вспороли глотку, вторым проткнули сердце, а третьим отрезали член. – Эдукан поднял на него угрюмый взгляд. Натаниэль присвистнул. – Алистер пишет, кровищи натекло немеряно. Будто свинью зарезали. Представляешь, что там сейчас творится?  
  
Хоу озабоченно покачал головой:  
  
– После того, как эрл Эамон два года всем вдалбливал, что магия – зло? Могу предположить. Знать в ярости, маги в ужасе, храмовники злорадствуют, чернь беснуется. И все срочно требуют с Алистера голову проклятого малефикара-убийцы. А он опять не придумал ничего лучше, чем свалить всю работу на тебя. Кстати, какого демона Эамон ночевал во дворце? У них же есть собственное поместье.  
  
Эдукан вышел из-за стола и протянул ему письмо:  
  
– Прочитай сам, – но не удержался и пояснил: – В последнее время они с Изольдой жили именно во дворце. Из соображений государственной необходимости. Другими словами, Геррин пытался окончательно задавить Алистера. Ладно, пойду, скажу, чтобы упаковали заодно наши парадные доспехи. Так будет внушительнее.  
  
– Да уж. Лишняя внушительность нам не помешает, – раздалось вслед.  
  
Дюран сделал вид, что не услышал.  
  
Проклятый Хоу был прав. Голоса противников Дюрана, едва слышимые сразу после победы над архидемоном, с каждым годом становились все громче. Ему припомнили все былые промахи, укорили за каждую не спасенную жизнь и обвинили в каждом потерянном кем-то медяке. До настоящей травли было еще далеко. Но Эдукан знал, что за ним пристально наблюдают, чтобы в случае ошибки намертво вцепиться в глотку и загнать в небытие. По мнению многих, ему там было самое место. Потому он и старался быть максимально осторожным и в то же самое время незаметно ставил ловушки на своих недругов. Некоторых ему удалось обезвредить, с другими тихая война все еще шла, а третьи просто затаились и ждали, когда он оступится сам. У него были и союзники, но не так много, как хотелось бы, и мало кому из них он мог доверять по-настоящему. Жаль, но Алистер совершенно не помогал Эдукану, даже наоборот, – то и дело нагружал его сомнительными поручениями.   
  
Да, король слушался его советов, особенно если их поддерживали Анора и Геррин. Внешне он был с ним милостив и доброжелателен, и неустанно хвалил эрла Амарантайна на Собрании Земель. И при этом не упускал случая как-нибудь его уязвить или подставить. Разумеется, это не добавляло Эдукану веса в глазах недругов.  
  
Их с Алистером дружба закончилась в тот день, когда одно решение Эдукана сохранило жизнь Логейну Мак-Тиру, а другое сделало Алистера Тейрина королем. И если первый со своей новой судьбой смирился и не держал на Дюрана зла, то второй все эти годы так и лелеял горькую обиду.  
  
Вот и сейчас Дюран был практически уверен, что просьба о помощи на самом деле являлась очередным актом завуалированной мести. Но он не собирался доставлять королю удовольствие, попавшись в его силки. Алистер хочет, чтобы Эдукан назвал имя убийцы? Отлично, значит, он его назовет – чего бы то ни стоило. Расследование этого убийства станет его шансом снова превратиться в героя в глазах ферелденцев. И Дюран не упустит свой шанс. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_«Это ты виновата! – кричал Йован, но его глаза горели не ненавистью, а обидой. – Я думал, ты мне сестра, думал, что могу тебе доверять. Что ты натворила?!»_  
  
_Она протянула к нему руки, чтобы обнять, утешить. Йован вздрогнул и отшатнулся, как от удара. Кожа на его лбу вспухла, и сквозь нее медленно, будто бутон весеннего цветка сквозь снег, проступило лириумное солнце. Яркие, будто угли, глаза перестали полыхать. Стали сонными и тусклыми. И следующий вопрос был задан спокойно и равнодушно:_  
  
_«Что прикажете, маг Амелл?»_

Солона проснулась не сразу, барахтаясь в обрывках видений, как муха в паутине. Она отрывала их от себя одно за другим и отпускала в зеленоватый сумрак, пока не почувствовала, что наконец-то свободна. Некоторое время она просто лежала с закрытыми глазами, унимая сердцебиение и осознавая явь. Затем откинула одеяло, провела ладонями по своим щекам, шее и плечам, спустилась по груди и животу, заново вспоминая их после бестелесности Тени. Огладила простыню, потом смяла ее в горсти, вдумчиво осознавая фактуру и прохладу тонкого полотна. Крепко ущипнула себя за бок, проверяя способность ощущать боль. И только потом открыла глаза. Она вернулась. Ей удалось и на этот раз.  
  
Амелл потянулась, с удовольствием ощущая каждую мышцу в теле. И в который раз порадовалась, что у нее есть собственная комната и собственная постель, где она может спать обнаженной, не опасаясь поползновений излишне игривых собратьев по Кругу. С не меньшим удовольствием облилась из кувшина прохладной водой, стоя в деревянной бадейке за занавеской. Оделась и отправилась на их маленькую, вылизанную до блеска кухню в надежде на спокойный завтрак в одиночестве. Нерия любила по утрам понежиться в постели, а Йован ухаживал за их единственной на сегодня лежачей больной и наверняка находился внизу, в госпитале. После беспокойных и ранящих снов Солоне не хотелось ни с кем вести беспечные разговоры. А признаваться в том, что возвращения из Тени даются ей с каждым разом все трудней, она считала неправильным. У них были куда более серьезные и насущные проблемы.  
  
Солона пожарила яйца, намазала маслом кусок вчерашнего хлеба и села, уткнувшись в прихваченную из комнаты бухгалтерскую книгу. Не то чтобы подобное чтение способствовало хорошему аппетиту. Но Амелл опасалась, что в течение дня ей не хватит времени подготовиться к визиту к ростовщику, а идти туда следовало, твердо зазубрив все цифры доходов и расходов.  
  
Бухгалтерия давалась ей с трудом. Но легче, чем Нерии – ее подруга была абсолютно легкомысленной и небрежной. Лучше них обеих с ведением дел справился бы Йован, но он и так был перегружен обязанностями. Сейчас у него появились и потрясающая работоспособность, и усидчивость, и внимательность к деталям, которых не было раньше. До того, как…  
  
_«Что ты натворила?!»_  
  
Амелл закусила губу. Сможет ли она простить себя хоть когда-нибудь?  
  
Нерия сотню раз твердила, что она поступила правильно, согласившись на предложение Ирвинга. Только Солона все равно думала, что обязана была предупредить Йована о засаде. Кража ценных артефактов каралась предельно сурово. Это только Андерс каждый раз умудрялся сбегать, используя лишь собственное беспримерное везение. Потому и отделывался карцером. Рассказывали, что прочих беглецов, прибегнувших к воровству и порче имущества, сразу же отправляли в более строгие Круги. А уж о проникновении на запретную территорию и говорить не стоило. Это неминуемо грозило Эонаром. Кроме того, Первый чародей не стал бы так легко разбрасываться обвинениями в магии крови. У него были серьезные подозрения насчет Йована.  
  
Но Солона согласилась на предательство вовсе не потому, что послушалась голоса рассудка. Она попросту струсила. Ирвинг смотрел на нее так, словно подозревал в малефикарстве ее саму. Солона представила, что вместо карьеры и теплого местечка при дворе какого-нибудь банна ее ждет самая жуткая в мире тюрьма. И с ужасом и отчаянием услышала, как говорит: «Да».  
  
Она пыталась успокоить себя тем, что совершает благое дело. Что подозрения храмовников и Ирвинга строятся не на пустом месте. Только от этого становилось лишь хуже. И когда выяснилось, что Йован все-таки малефикар, вместо облегчения Солона испытала отвращение – к себе, к Первому чародею, к храмовникам, к загнавшей их в эту клетку Церкви. Настолько чудовищное, что даже обвинения Грегора встретила безучастно. Ирвинг сумел доказать, что маг Амелл выполняла его приказ. Но следующим же своим приказом отправил ее в Остагар. Должно быть, перестраховывался.  
  
Солона была неплохим лекарем, в гущу боя ее не пустили, оставив в лагере. И это спасло ей жизнь. Ульдред, заранее почуяв в происходящем какой-то подвох, умело организовал эвакуацию магов и привел в Цитадель почти всех, кого не задействовали в бою.  
  
Но только ради того, чтобы пустить своих собратьев под нож.  
  
Им с Сураной повезло. Герой Ферелдена положил творившемуся в Кинлохе кошмару конец раньше, чем их воля оказалась окончательно сломленной. Они никогда не обсуждали, что видели в Тени, уйдя в самые глубокие и страшные ее слои. Они выжили, и этого оказалось довольно.  
  
И что с того, что теперь Солона каждую ночь ложилась спать, готовясь к новому бою? Ведь просыпаясь, она вновь и вновь ощущала себя победительницей. Там, на самой вершине Цитадели, сидя на заляпанных кровью и демоническим ихором плитах, она дала себе слово никогда больше не бояться. И бороться за свои убеждения так же яростно, как и за свою жизнь.   
  
Битва за Денерим стала всего лишь еще одним кошмаром. Амелл познала свирепую радость, убивая врагов не во сне, а наяву. С каждым убитым порождением тьмы она утверждала свою власть над судьбой. Их смрадная кровь расчищала ей дорогу к собственному будущему, а потому Солона не колебалась и не медлила, посылая навстречу чудовищам убийственные магические снаряды. Возможно, именно эта решимость и бесстрашие и спасли ей и ее отряду жизнь. Заразившись отвагой Амелл, маги из десятка, отданного под ее начало, точно так же не тратили время на страх и сомнения. Цитадель Кинлох потеряла многих. Десяток мага Амелл – ни одного. И Нерия прошла с ней этот путь плечом к плечу, и безоговорочной верой в нее вливала в Солону силы.  
  
Когда бой закончился, начались раненые. Их было много, очень много. Дни и ночи смешались в новую кровавую круговерть. Солона и Нерия спали урывками, а ели только когда кто-то из лекарей усаживал их за стол силой. Они боролись за каждую жизнь, будто от этого зависело их собственное будущее. Вспоминая те дни, Амелл удивлялась, как они выжили сами. Через неделю, когда все безнадежные умерли, а спасенные пошли на поправку, Солона посмотрела в зеркало и не узнала женщину, которая в нем отразилась. Рядом стояла такая же удивленная Сурана – бледная до синевы, исхудавшая, с провалившимися глазами и бескровными губами. И только тогда они обнялись и начали плакать.  
  
А после коронации Алистера Тейрина и их с королевой Анорой свадьбы, всех выживших в битве за Денерим магов пригласили во дворец. Его Величество сказал, что запомнил их с Сураной беспримерный героизм. Вручил всем магам по серебряному перстню с выгравированным мабари, а потом спросил у них двоих, какую бы еще они хотели получить награду?  
  
И Амелл, не колеблясь ни секунды, сказала: «Жизнь Йована!». Ей, как и многим другим, было известно и о покушении на жизнь эрла Эамона, и о том, что тот осудил отступника и малефикара на смерть. Солона знала, что Йован был виновен во всем, в чем его обвиняли. Ей это было глубоко безразлично. Возможно, в тот момент она думала даже не о друге детства, а своей неуспокоенной совести. Но сказала именно то, что занимало ее мысли.  
  
Король Алистер покосился на своего дядю, и покачал головой:  
  
– Попроси чего-нибудь другого.  
  
И тогда вмешалась Нерия. Ее голос прозвучал мягко, но непреклонно:  
  
– Мы хотим только этого, и ничего больше. Ваше Величество, будьте милосердны.  
  
Брови Алистера приподнялись. Солона тоже не удержалась от удивленного вздоха. Ей казалось, что Сурана попросит для себя чего-то более практичного.  
  
Король хмыкнул:  
  
– Что ж, прекрасные леди-героини. Быть посему. – И, вскинув ладонь, не позволил заговорить побагровевшему лорду Геррину: – Это не обсуждается.  
  
Солона не знала точно, на что рассчитывала, обращаясь со своей просьбой. Но уж точно не на то, что вместо Йована к ней вернется усмиренный.  
  
Смотреть на него было больно, будто ей в глаза сыпанули лириумный порошок. Йован, которого она помнила, был крайне эмоциональным – экспрессивным, вспыльчивым и обидчивым. На его лице всегда отражался настоящий танец чувств. Он много жестикулировал и часто нервно подергивал плечами. И оттого ей показалось, что теперь она видит уродливый обрубок своего друга. Жестокую и гадкую пародию. Самое ужасное, что так оно и было.  
  
Когда Йован, сопровождаемый храмовником, перешагнул порог их временного жилища, Амелл не удержалась и разревелась. Она и хотела бы его обнять, да не могла заставить себя прикоснуться… к этому. Вина и любовь к другу терзали ее, словно ядовитые клыки гарлоков.  
  
На то, чтобы привыкнуть к нему новому, потребовалось немало времени. Но работа, как известно, объединяет. А им пришлось почти с нуля отстраивать выделенный бургомистром сгоревший особняк, оборудовать его под госпиталь и обживать. Репутация к тому времени у них была сложившейся и весьма неплохой. Амелл даже решилась нанять помощников: и в пациентах, и в деньгах недостатка не было. Нашлись и благотворители, и богатенькие постоянные клиенты. А теперь они и сами могли позволить себе благотворительность. По вечерам Солона выделяла пару часов на бесплатную помощь, а раз в неделю они с Сураной ходили в эльфинаж, чтобы принимать больных еще и там.   
  
И все у них шло прекрасно.  
  
До тех пор, пока лорд Геррин не усилил свое давление. Он и раньше позволял себе самые нелестные высказывания в их адрес, но со временем это превратилось в настоящую травлю.  
  
Когда приятный денежный ручеек иссяк, а постоянные клиенты разбежались, Солона лишь пожала плечами. Ей казалось, что помощь магов-лекарей будет востребована в городе всегда, и им придется всего лишь потуже затянуть пояса. А потом ее в первый раз толкнули на рынке – намеренно грубо, так, что она едва не свалилась в лужу. Да еще и прошипели какую-то гадость.  
  
Сейчас брань неслась постоянно, и они с Нерией не выходили из дома без сопровождения Йована или гномки-сторожихи Фриды, которая не бросила их, несмотря на то, что дела госпиталя шли из рук вон плохо. Им два раза расколотили окна, и теперь в особняке царила не только тишина, но и полумрак – пришлось жить с закрытыми ставнями. Состоятельные клиенты окончательно перестали к ним приходить, а потому цены пришлось все-таки поднять: они еще не до конца расплатились за особняк. Высокие цены отпугнули тех, кто был победнее. В результате, теперь их ругали все, кому не лень. Ругали и верили в отвратительную ложь, распространяемую последователями лорда Геррина. Сколько раз она слышала в спину: «Блудница!», «Извращенка!», «Предательница!»? Сколько писем и записок с угрозами и проклятиями получила?  
  
Создатель! Она ненавидела эрла Эамона до темноты в глазах. Она надеялась, что его смерть принесет им покой.  
  
И жестоко ошиблась. Кошмар в очередной раз перешел на новый, более глубокий и страшный уровень.  
  
Солона захлопнула бухгалтерскую книгу. Опускать руки она была не намерена. Она отстоит и госпиталь, и свое право распоряжаться собственной судьбой – чего бы ей это ни стоило!


	3. Chapter 3

Если бы Эдукан мог видеть сны, то это было бы похоже на блуждание в лабиринтах Тени, где за каждым поворотом ему встречался бы Коннор. Убийство ребенка, пусть и одержимого, Дюран числил среди своих самых чудовищных поступков. Тогда он был уверен, что все делает правильно: путь до Цитадели Кинлох лежал неблизкий, и только Предкам ведомо, что еще был способен выкинуть демон. Но Дюрану хватило того, что он увидел в Редклифе, а доверять отступнику, к тому же магу крови, он не стал бы ни за что и никогда.  
  
Пожалуй, он и сейчас принял бы такое же решение. Но почему-то при воспоминании об этом Дюран чувствовал, как между ним и его кожей появляется прослойка из битого стекла. А рука сама тянется к фляге с бренди.  
  
Последствия тех событий тоже были не самыми приятными. Во-первых, он нажил непримиримого врага в лице эрлессы. А во-вторых, Эамон Геррин обзавелся весьма скверным недостатком – магофобией. Он начал с того, что проклял собственного, уже мертвого, сына и серьезно повздорил с женой, которая скрывала магические способности ребенка. Когда Эдукан привел из Кинлоха не храмовников, а магов, эрл устроил сцену уже ему. А после победы сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы обесценить их подвиг. Все это время он вел против них настоящую войну и собрал немалую армию единомышленников.  
  
К счастью, Алистер сопротивлялся его давлению и не отменил некоторые свободы для магов, переживших Денеримскую битву. Им все еще дозволялось не только бесконтрольно передвигаться по Ферелдену, но и открывать собственную практику, обзаводиться имуществом и даже вступать в брак. Правда, детей от этого брака Церковь все равно забирала. Эдукан не сомневался, что в случае, если убийцей Эамона признают мага, всех их заново запрут в Цитадели Кинлох.  
  
Возможно, именно этого и хотел настоящий убийца? Но Дюран, разумеется, не исключал личные или корыстные мотивы. Так он и сказал Алистеру, когда тот вызвал его в свой кабинет, даже не дав переодеться с дороги.  
  
– Храмовники уже начали расследование, – пробурчал Алистер. – Рыцарь-капитан Митчелл сам осмотрел и закрыл на замок покои эрла и эрлессы, сам опросил свидетелей. Я велел, чтобы он не смел без тебя и рта раскрывать. Так этот придурок огрызнулся, мол, я ему не указ. И рыцарь-командор Тавиш туда же. Я написал Грегору, он едет сюда, чтобы попрыгать на них обоих. Главное, не вздумай подпускать к ним Винн, а то будет взрыв. Она с самого начала в Денериме, опять изображает королевского мага. Лучше бы и дальше в своем Камберленде сидела. Обывателю сейчас что архимаг, что архидемон – все едино. В общем, вот указ о наделении тебя полномочиями королевского судьи на время расследования. Отчитываться о результатах будешь мне и только мне. С остальными помалкивай, только паники нам тут не хватало. И поторопись с поимкой!  
  
Эдукану совершенно не понравились ни незаслуженно суровый тон Алистера, ни ситуация, в которую тот его загнал. И первое возмутило куда меньше второго. О неприязни короля он уже знал, а вот действовать хотел, как частное лицо. Официальный статус связал его по рукам и ногам.  
  
Впрочем, ему и раньше приходилось действовать вопреки закону и королевской воле.  
  
– Ваше Величество, – отвесил он учтивый, но холодный поклон и, как был, в заляпанном отменной ферелденской грязью плаще, отправился искать сера Митчелла.  
  
Храмовник обнаружился в церкви, хотя где еще ему полагалось быть? Сидел в своем кабинете и что-то усиленно писал. Узнав Дюрана, напыжился и поначалу вообще не захотел с ним разговаривать. Дипломатия с ведроголовым не сработала, лесть тоже, предлагать ему взятку он поостерегся. Гнев на милость Митчелл сменил лишь после того, как Дюран вразрез с королевским приказом пообещал равноценный обмен сведениями. И ключ от покоев вместе с записями о первых допросах он получил после того, как во всех подробностях расписал реакции эрлессы и банна Тегана на инцидент с Коннором.   
  
Он и сам думал, что главными фигурантами в этом деле должны стать вовсе не маги, а Изольда и Теган. Дюран уже три года подозревал их в адюльтере, но до поры держал свое мнение при себе. Дело в том, что одним из его союзников второй очереди являлся как раз банн Рейнсфира. Они уже не раз обменивались интересующими друг друга сведениями, а однажды совместно поучаствовали в затеянной Эдуканом интриге. В результате один избавился от деятельного злопыхателя, а другой увеличил свой баннорн на две деревни. Но Дюран знал, что, если в его руках окажутся доказательства виновности в целом симпатичного ему банна Тегана, он сдаст его Алистеру, не колеблясь.  
  
На место преступления они с Митчеллом отправились вдвоем. За трое суток здесь ничего не изменилось, лишь тело эрла по настоянию все того же Митчелла перенесли в ледник. Эдукан извлек из подсумка планшет и пергамент и принялся набрасывать схему комнат, сверяясь с описью, которую сделал храмовник. С особым тщанием он зарисовал спальню. Лужа кровищи, подсохшая и уже начавшая вонять, и вправду казалась грандиозной.  
  
– Пять шагов от этой двери до кровати, – пробормотал Эдукан, делая пометки, и задумчиво посмотрел на прикроватную тумбочку. На ней красовались вычурный пятисвечный канделябр и раскрытый том «Песни Света».  
  
– Дорогое издание, ручная работа, – заметил Дюран, показав на молитвенник карандашом. – Знаете, сер Митчелл, насколько я помню, эрл Эамон был не из тех, кто небрежно обращается с ценными вещами. Он не стал бы оставлять книгу на ночь вот так. От этого блекнут краски и сохнет пергамент. Похоже, что эрл не спал. Он читал и отлично видел, как к нему в спальню кто-то зашел. Но не вскочил, не поднял тревогу, не позвал слуг. А просто отложил книгу на тумбочку. Какой вывод?  
  
– Он знал убийцу, – отозвался храмовник взволнованно. – Либо маг крови держал его под контролем уже некоторое время. Но я не обнаружил здесь четкого следа магии. Лишь остаточные, а их после колдовства эмиссаров по всему Денериму хватает. То есть, если здесь и был маг, убивал он обычным оружием.   
  
Дюран кивнул, подошел поближе, наступив на бурую лужу:  
  
– Судя по вмятине на подушке и брызгам крови, он лежал в центре, правильно?   
  
– Да, верно. И, похоже, его убили с одного удара. Полосовали уже труп. Хотите на него посмотреть? – Тон Митчелла немного потеплел.  
  
Эдукан еще раз окинул взглядом комнату:  
  
– Непременно. Но сперва загляну в спальню эрлессы. Тревогу ведь подняла она?  
  
– Да, утром. На визг прибежали слуги и нашли миледи в бессознательном состоянии у входа в ее покои.  
  
– Вот здесь? – спросил Эдукан и быстро пересек комнату, встав у двери, ведущей во вторую спальню.  
  
Он немного покачался с носка на пятку, запоминая расположение всех предметов, а потом заглянул в будуар Изольды. Ему было известно, что после трагедии с Коннором супруги спали раздельно. Постель эрлессы и в самом деле выглядела так, будто в ней ночевали. Осмотрев и ее, и вещи, разбросанные вокруг, Дюран вышел и потянул на себя массивную дверь. Петли оказались новыми и хорошо смазанными: та закрылась легко, плотно и бесшумно. Эдукан хмыкнул:  
  
– Похоже, леди Изольда и вправду имела шанс не услышать, что происходило в соседней комнате. Эрл и его убийца могли разговаривать тихо, а с перерезанным горлом сильно не покричишь. Что ж. Идемте смотреть на труп.  
  
Тело эрла было накрыто скатертью и тщательно обмыто.  
  
– Вдова настояла, – пояснил Митчелл хмуро. – Она и одеть его хотела, я не разрешил. Из Кинлоха должен приехать специалист по ритуальной магии, он его осмотрит.  
  
– Угу, – задумчиво обронил Эдукан, склоняясь над горлом. – Интересно, чем это его? Края разреза такие ровные, что я бы подумал на бритву. Но сердце бритвой не проткнешь.  
  
– Может, просто хороший нож? – предположил храмовник.   
  
Эдукан вытащил из-за пазухи специально захваченную из Башни Бдения лупу и попросил:  
  
– Посветите мне вот сюда.  
  
Митчелл был так поражен видом лупы, что беспрекословно снял со стены светильник и встал поближе к трупу. Дюран внимательно осмотрел шею покойника, вытащил из ножен кинжал и осторожно поковырялся в ране. Потом так же тщательно исследовал грудную клетку и пах.  
  
– Длина лезвия – от силы дюймов пять. Заточка странная, – сообщил он, выпрямляясь. – Односторонняя. Значит, не стилет и не кинжал, там заточка была бы обоюдоострой. И угол режущей кромки примерно десять градусов. Слишком тонкая, обычные ножи так не затачивают, нет смысла. Чтобы выдержать такой острый угол, нужен очень хороший металл. Я бы поставил на сильверит. Весьма своеобразное орудие убийства. Кажется, у нас есть неплохая зацепка, коллега?  
  
– Вы не можете этого знать, просто посмотрев на рану, – Митчелл воззрился на него с недоверием.  
  
– Я хорошо разбираюсь в холодном оружии и способах его заточки, – терпеливо пояснил Эдукан. Вытер кинжал о скатерть, рисуясь, прокрутил его вокруг пальца и сунул обратно в ножны. – К тому же, я гном, наблюдательность у нас в крови. Попробуйте-ка выжить в подземелье, если не умеете различать семьдесят восемь оттенков базальта. Ну а главное, я умею делать выводы на основании увиденного. Кстати, судя по углу удара, у убийцы были весьма длинные руки. Эрл лежал в центре кровати, а она довольно широкая. Я бы сказал, что это был либо мужчина, либо высокая женщина. Сами удары наносились с большой силой. Здесь женщине помогла бы ярость. Потому что мужчина не стал бы отрезать член. Разве что оскорбленный любовник. Только эрл в связях с мужчинами замечен не был… Либо успешно маскировался все эти годы, – усмехнулся он.  
  
Митчелл озадаченно потер лоб.  
  
– А что, у базальта и вправду семьдесят восемь оттенков?  
  
– Наверняка больше, – пожал плечами Эдукан. – Я не считал. Просто видел.  
  
– Что-то я не замечал в гномах особой наблюдательности, – все еще сомневаясь, покачал Митчелл головой. – Но кузнецы вы хорошие, это точно.  
  
– Я – дешир, а не кузнец! – рыкнул Дюран и надменно вскинул подбородок. – Я был рожден во дворце, в семье, в которой столько поколений, что вам и сосчитать не под силу. Вас извиняет лишь то, что вы встречались исключительно с наземниками, утратившими чувство Камня.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – примирительно поднял ладони храмовник. – Так значит, предположительно, это была высокая женщина, находящаяся в ярости, точно знающая, где у человека находится сердце, к тому же вооруженная странным сильверитовым ножом и неплохо знакомая с эрлом? – подытожил он. – М-да уж. Стало намного легче, спасибо большое. Большая часть подозреваемых – именно женщины.  
  
Эдукан кивнул, остывая:  
  
– Да, я собираюсь побеседовать с подозреваемыми прямо сейчас. В одиночку, если не возражаете. Мне кажется, вы будете вызывать у них враждебность.  
  
Изольду он нашел в покоях Аноры. Эрлесса и королева никогда не были подругами, но положение обязывало их держаться вместе. Увидев в малой гостиной еще и Тегана, Дюран нисколько не удивился. Тот сидел рядом со вдовой и весьма трогательно держал ее за руку.  
  
В отличие от Изольды, Анора поприветствовала его очень тепло. Она распорядилась принести ему чай, а потом попросила прощения и, сославшись на дела, деликатно удалилась.  
  
– Я уже все рассказала тому храмовнику, – довольно агрессивно заявила Изольда. – Что вам еще нужно?  
  
– Вам придется повториться, миледи, – Эдукан постарался говорить как можно мягче, что при его зычном басе было той еще задачкой. – Его Величество назначил меня королевским судьей. Мы все заинтересованы в том, чтобы найти и покарать убийцу, и ваши ответы могут этому поспособствовать.  
  
– Он прав, дорогая, – поддержал Дюрана Теган. – Этот разговор в наших интересах.  
  
Эрлесса еще немного поломалась для вида, но дала себя уговорить. Как и думал Эдукан, она лишь повторила все рассказанное Митчеллу: выпила на ночь успокоительный отвар и ничего не слышала. Увидев утром весь этот кошмар, закричала и потеряла сознание.  
  
– Кто может подтвердить ваши слова? – все так же негромко спросил Дюран, уточнив у нее несколько деталей.  
  
Изольда ожгла его разгневанным взглядом:  
  
– Вы собираетесь обвинить в чем-то МЕНЯ? Это неслыханно!  
  
Насилу ее успокоив, Эдукан выяснил, что никто из слуг не видел, как она уходила в спальные комнаты. Свою личную горничную она отпустила к родным, которые жили в Денериме, а дворцовая прислуга ей на глаза не попадалась.  
  
– Ну а вы? – повернулся он к Тегану. – Где той ночью были вы, и кто может это подтвердить?  
  
Геррин даже не моргнул и ответил предельно мирно:  
  
– В особняке моего брата в Торговом квартале. Думаю, он хорошо вам знаком. Я всегда там останавливаюсь, когда бываю в Денериме. Приехал за сутки до трагедии, вместе с торговым караваном, чтобы обсудить с Эамоном кое-какие дела в Редклифе. Он оставил его на мое попечение на время своего отсутствия. Подтвердить, что я был в доме, могут слуги. Я допоздна засиделся за бумагами в кабинете Эамона, он передал его в мое распоряжение. Потом выпил ромашковый чай, пожелал кухарке и экономке доброй ночи и ушел в свою спальню. Меня разбудила экономка и сообщила об этом ужасном происшествии. Я немедленно прибыл во дворец, чтобы оказать леди Изольде всю свою поддержку.  
  
Эдукан кивнул не менее невозмутимо, сделав вид, что не заметил, как нежно Теган поглаживал эрлессу по руке. Рассказ был многословным и излишне подробным. И тоже слово в слово воспроизводил сказанное Митчеллу. И обстоятельность, и точность могли говорить, что Теган повторяет продуманную и отрепетированную ложь. А могли и не говорить.  
  
– Мне нужно посмотреть бумаги эрла Эамона, – внезапно повернулся Дюран к эрлессе. – Вдруг я найду в них какую-нибудь зацепку и узнаю, кто мог желать его смерти?  
  
Разумеется, это понравилось той еще меньше, чем вопросы о свидетелях. Но ему снова удалось привлечь на свою сторону Тегана и добиться разрешения прийти завтра в особняк и посидеть в кабинете Эамона. Прощаясь с ними, Дюран заверил, что приложит все усилия, чтобы вскрыть правду, и проникновенно посмотрел Изольде в глаза. Она не дрогнула. Но ее руки все-таки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
  
Следующими в его программе были слуги. Разговаривать с этой братией он умел отлично, и допрос не занял много времени. В ночь убийства в этой части гостевых покоев дежурили трое. Дюран определил с первого взгляда: если Эамона и убил кто-то из дворцовой прислуги, то точно не они – милая пухлая старушка, тощая невысокая эльфийка и не менее хлипкий эльф с суетливыми и неловкими движениями. Однако все трое сперва пытались врать, будто глаз не сомкнули и никого не видели. Потом, устрашенные и впечатленные рокочущим басом Эдукана и молниями, полыхающими в его ледяном взгляде, все-таки признались: старая Альберта всю ночь продрыхла на диванчике, а Лейс и Дуфф примерно на час уединялись в подсобном чулане. Как выяснил позже Дюран, и о засоне-Альберте, и об интрижке эльфов, и о манере Лейс издавать долгие и протяжные стоны было известно многим. Знала остальная прислуга и о присмотренном парочкой чулане. Все это не составило бы труда разузнать и убийце. Чтобы дождаться характерных звуков, хорошо слышимых в ночной тишине, войти в спальню лорда Эамона, а потом быстро покинуть ее, оставшись незамеченным.  
  
Или убийца мог быть кем-то вроде Зеврана или Натаниэля, которые умели передвигаться быстро и бесшумно, и отлично прятались в тенях.  
  
Решив оставить опрос дворцовой стражи Натаниэлю, Эдукан отправился к Винн. Хвала Предкам, не допрашивать. У той было железное алиби: мучаясь от бессонницы, она всю ночь варила всякие снадобья на королевской кухне. И это подтвердили две кухарки и трое поварят. Так что Дюран просто пил со старой приятельницей чай и расспрашивал о настроениях в городе и во дворце. А потом аккуратно поинтересовался: верит ли она, что Эамона убил маг?  
  
– Чушь! – отрезала Винн. – Причем, очень опасная и несвоевременная. Лорд Геррин уже добился своего, все маги разбежались отсюда. На весь Денерим осталось всего шесть магов, считая меня. А шума, как будто город весь Тевинтер пытается захватить.  
  
– Расскажи мне про этих магов, пожалуйста, – попросил Дюран.  
  
В общих чертах он о них уже слышал. По мнению Митчелла, алиби было у троих, включая саму Винн. Магичка по имени Соланж вышла замуж за храмовника и жила с ним при церкви. Муж подтвердил, что в ту ночь она находилась рядом с ним. Об этом же упомянули двое сестер, служивших ночное бдение. И Дюрану предстояло выяснить – заслуживают ли их слова доверия. Третьим был чародей Коллум, владелец «Диковинок Тедаса» – настолько старый, что обучал мага Вильгельма, сподвижника короля Мэрика. Собственно, в качестве алиби выступал его более чем почтенный возраст. Дед едва передвигался и уже несколько лет не покидал своей спальни. Интереснее обстояло дело с двумя магичками, открывшими городской госпиталь. Они кивали друг на друга и на усмиренного, который жил в одном с ними доме. Сер Митчелл счел такое алиби ненадежным. Шестым был маг, поступивший на службу к сыну банна Сигарда, Освину. Храмовник написал, что показания обоих были путанными и не выдерживали никакой критики.  
  
И Винн пояснила, почему.  
  
– Обещай, что это останется между нами, – попросила она для начала. И Эдукан, конечно же, пообещал. Он всегда ей это обещал. – Видишь ли, официально Эрика наняли, чтобы он занимался лечением Освина. Ты же помнишь Освина? Ты спас его из темницы Рэндана Хоу. Мальчик так и не оправился от пыток. Так вот, я думаю, Освин и Эрик стали любовниками. А банн Сигард придерживается весьма консервативных взглядов на такие вещи. Скорее всего, эти двое пытались скрыть, что ночевали вместе. Я видела их на одном из больших приемов и заметила, как они друг на друга смотрели. К тому же, я была учителем Эрика и могу сказать, что девочками он никогда не интересовался.  
  
Дюран помнил и Освина, и историю, из-за которой сын правителя Пика Дракона в этой темнице оказался – он искал своего друга. Тот был офицером гвардии и стал одним из первых, кто обвинил Логейна в предательстве. А потом бесследно исчез. Вспомнил Эдукан и слезы на глазах парня, когда тот об этом рассказывал. Похоже, интуиция Винн ее не подвела – она всегда будто нюхом чуяла чужие интрижки, а потом читала парочкам морали. Даже по их с Морриган короткой связи умудрилась проехаться. Впрочем, Морриган ей никогда не нравилась, и это было взаимно.  
  
А вот о магичках-лекарках Винн отзывалась с полным восторгом. Обе были ее ученицами и, если ей верить, могли поспорить святостью с самой Андрасте.  
  
– Солона и Нерия никогда не причинили бы зла Эамону! Это он не давал им житья и травил при каждом удобном и неудобном случае!  
  
По мнению Эдукана, вполне тянуло на мотив преступления. Но озвучивать этого он не стал. Допил чай, поблагодарил за беседу и покинул дворец. Ему не терпелось пообщаться с лекарками.


	4. Chapter 4

Солона услышала, как в дверной колокольчик позвонили, и поморщилась. Время платежей за дом еще не пришло, а молочник и зеленщик их уже навещали. Наверняка снова храмовники, чтоб им пусто было.

– Маг Солона Амелл?

Голос оказался мужским, очень низким, но не грубым, а глубоким и звучным, как песня боевого рога. Он пробудил в ней воспоминания о похожем голосе – который стал когда-то знаком, что кошмар окончен, что она вышла из поединка с демонами победителем. А потом, в Денериме, этот же голос вел их в бой, перекрывая крики и лязг стали. И она шла за ним – чтобы снова победить.

Но его обладателю нечего было здесь делать.

Открывшая дверь Симона, их единственная служанка, сдавленно хихикнула:

– Смеетесь, сер? Хозяйка занята и просила ее не беспокоить. Что ей передать?

– Позвольте, милое дитя, я все же войду. Я – Дюран Эдукан, королевский судья.

Ее сердце затрепетало от странной смеси радости и ужаса. Это все-таки он! Какого демона ему здесь надо?

– Симона, впусти милорда Эдукана! – крикнула Солона, заставив себя успокоиться. Скоро она все узнает. – Поднимайтесь, сер, я в лаборатории.

Солона и забыла, какое впечатление Герой Ферелдена производил на других. И ни разу не видела его так близко. Эдукан был широким и приземистым, как все гномы, но при этом неправдоподобно легко двигающимся. Она бы сказала – «грациозно», если бы это слово сочеталось с подобной массивностью. От него веяло мощью. Не только из-за могучих, как у друффало, плечей. В холодных серых глазах ярко, будто маяк во тьме, сияли сила и властность. Посадка головы была величавой, нос – длинным и хищным, а челюсть, хоть и тяжеловесной, но четко и красиво очерченной. Волосы у него, правда, оказались вовсе не золотыми, как пели менестрели, а скорее русыми. Зато золота вполне хватало в отделке его сильверитовых доспехов. А два сверкающих колечка скрепляли кончики заплетенных в мудреные косички усов.

Его вид по-прежнему воодушевлял Солону. Хотя она прекрасно понимала, насколько может быть опасным и коварным тот, кто умудрился взять за горло всю ферелденскую знать, а в придачу к ним магов и долийцев. А может даже и гномов, хотя поговаривали, что те пошли за своим принцем добровольно. И все же, когда она встретила его впервые, Эдукан принес надежду и спасение ей и Нерии. А когда она видела его в последний раз, он сразил архидемона и спас весь мир.

Интересно, что он принесет ей теперь?

Солона поймала себя на том, что разглядывает его с беззастенчивым любопытством, будто какая-нибудь глупая селяночка. Еще бы рот разинула. Амелл почувствовала, как к щекам прилила кровь. Впрочем, он отвечал ей тем же – разве что не краснел. Она отвела взгляд и, наконец, взяла себя в руки.

– Добрый день, милорд. Простите, я не могу пока прерваться. Скоро закончу. Вы можете пока сесть на диван, – как ни в чем ни бывало предложила Солона и повернулась обратно к перегонному кубу.

– И вам доброго дня, сударыня.

Диван за ее спиной отчаянно заскрипел под тяжестью опустившегося на него тела. Мебель они покупали на распродажах и часто экономили на новой обивке. Так что этот диван был не только старым, но и изрядно потертым. Амелл мысленно отмахнулась от неуместного стыда и сосредоточилась на работе.

– Пахнет эльфийским корнем, – заметил ее гость после паузы. – И той луковичкой, которую собирают в Морозных горах. Так и не запомнил ее названия. А еще чую хизерий и фоксит. Значит, это будет целебная припарка?

– Да, через пять минут. – Солона перевернула песочные часы и быстро взглянула на Эдукана через плечо. – Вы хорошо осведомлены в алхимии, милорд.

Он рассмеялся. Смех у него был приятным: густым и добродушным. Солона подумала о черной патоке – горько-сладкой и тягучей. Ей стало интересно, как этот смех резонирует в его груди, если прижаться к ней ухом? От этой мысли кожу почему-то защипало от мурашек.

– На самом деле, не особо. Мне всего лишь приходилось собирать всякие травки для Винн, и я запомнил их запах. Но как готовят зелье, вижу впервые. Странно, что его варите вы, а не ваш усмиренный. Мне казалось, этим обычно занимаются формари.

– Мне это нравится, – отозвалась она спокойно, хотя его безобидная реплика почему-то заставила ее напрячься. Восхищения в душе поубавилось. – А Йован в последнее время слишком занят изготовлением амулетов. 

– Не знал, что пациентов госпиталя можно лечить с помощью амулетов, – на этот раз в его басе было искреннее удивление.

– Это для продажи, – довольно резко пояснила Амелл. – Может, мы перейдем к делу, милорд? Зачем вы сюда пришли?

– О, приношу свои извинения, сударыня. Я расследую убийство лорда Геррина, как вы, несомненно, уже догадались, – ответил Эдукан невозмутимо. – Но я хотел бы вести этот разговор, когда вы закончите, если вы не против.

– И при чем тут я? Меня в чем-то подозревают? – игнорируя его просьбу, процедила она сквозь зубы и нацепила рукавицы. Подходило время убирать с огня реторту с концентратом.

Солона мимолетно порадовалась, что пока ей не нужно поворачиваться к нему лицом и давать этим преимущество. Она вовсе не была уверена в своем самообладании.

– Не злитесь, сударыня, – прогудел Эдукан все так же добродушно. – Если вы ни при чем, вам нечего опасаться.

– Нас с эрлом Эамоном друг другу не представляли, если вы об этом. – Амелл уже поняла, что дальнейшие пререкания сделают только хуже, и постаралась говорить как можно более нейтральным тоном. – Я никогда с ним не общалась. Но, разумеется, знала его. Мне кажется, его знали все. И, если помните, наш отряд был расквартирован в Редклифе. Эрл несколько раз проходил по нашему лагерю. Потом я видела его во дворце в день, когда король вручал нам награды. Возможно, именно тогда он меня и запомнил. 

Эдукан слушал ее, не шевелясь. Амелл всегда пугала способность гномов вот так замирать. Ей даже захотелось все-таки обернуться и убедиться, что этот тип все еще на диване. Но он заговорил раньше.

– «Возненавидел», вы хотели сказать? – с иронией поправил ее Эдукан. – Он не смог отомстить человеку, которого считал повинным в своем несчастье, и перенес свою месть на вас, верно?

Солона удержалась от того, чтобы заскрипеть зубами. И ответила с восхитившим ее саму спокойствием:

– Я не умею читать мысли, милорд. Мне ничего не известно о мотивах неприязни эрла Эамона к моей скромной персоне.

– Но ее последствия весьма осложнили вашу жизнь.

Амелл подхватила реторту, аккуратно и быстро перелила концентрат в герметичный сосуд и завинтила крышку. Эти простые действия помогли справиться с охватившим ее гневом. Солона стянула рукавицы и повернулась к Эдукану, опершись бедром о лабораторный верстак.

– Совершенно верно, – сказала она сухо. – У меня нет ни единой причины любить лорда Геррина.

Герой Ферелдена кивнул, словно услышанное его полностью удовлетворило, и уточнил:

– Вы виделись с ним после приема во дворце?

– Нет, – ответила она, глядя ему в глаза. Пожалуй, их цвет было бы неверно называть серым. Скорее, стальным. Просто удивительно, что у мужчины с таким холодным взглядом мог быть настолько теплый смех.

– Никогда?

– Никогда.

Эдукан помолчал, пристально на нее глядя. Солона почувствовала себя, словно под прицелом арбалета. А потом он задал новый вопрос:

– Где вы были в ночь убийства?

– Дома, в госпитале.

– Вы его покидали хотя бы ненадолго?

– Нет, – Амелл снова начала злиться.

– Как часто вам доводилось бывать во дворце?

Она с показным равнодушием пожала плечами:

– Время от времени я навещаю Винн. Она разрешает мне пользоваться своей библиотекой и помогает советами. Иногда сама приносит мне книги и интересные рецепты, и я их ей потом возвращаю.

– Как давно вы навещали ее в последний раз?

Она снова пожала плечами, остро чувствуя, что жест получился излишне нервным:

– Я не помню. Я не слежу за календарем.

– Может, мне спросить об этом вашего усмиренного? – Голос Эдукана звучал совершенно бесхитростно, и это напугало ее даже больше, чем если бы он вдруг начал ей угрожать. – Они куда более внимательны к подобным вещам.

При мысли, что Йован снова увидит одного из своих палачей, кровь опять бросилась Амелл в лицо.

– Нет! Как его официальный опекун, я не желаю, чтобы вы к нему приближались.

Он слегка поерзал, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее, и тот снова отчаянно заскрипел. А Эдукан задумчиво пробасил:

– Вы правда не понимаете или делаете вид? Сударыня, у меня есть полномочия на все, что я сочту нужным для расследования этого убийства. Но я проявляю добрую волю в знак уважения к вашим боевым заслугам. Я помню и вашу стойкость, проявленную в Цитадели Кинлох, и вашу доблесть, поразившую меня в форте Драккон. И поэтому я задам свой последний на сегодня вопрос: вы точно ничего не хотите мне рассказать? Любая мелочь может оказаться важной. А утаивание информации сыграет не в вашу пользу.

Солона невольно сглотнула. Он что, действительно ее запомнил? Действительно испытывает к ней уважение, о котором говорит? Или это просто уловка судьи, готового заманить в ловушку любого, кого сочтет виновным?

– Мне нечего добавить, милорд, – сказала она максимально твердо.

– Что ж, если вы так говорите… Кстати, я уже имел честь побеседовать с магом Сураной по дороге в госпиталь. Очаровательная девушка. Почти столь же очаровательная, как вы, сударыня.

Эдукан поднялся с дивана и подал ей ладонь. Солона протянула свою руку и едва не ахнула, когда он, вместо того, чтобы пожать, церемонно ее поцеловал. Его неожиданно горячее дыхание коснулось кожи, как ласка. А пальцы в грубой, окованной сильверитом перчатке, сжимали ее ладонь удивительно бережно.

– До свидания, – его прощальный поклон был столь же церемонным. – Надеюсь наша следующая встреча будет столько же приятной, как и эта.

Когда он ушел, Солона задумчиво погладила поцелованную руку. Его прикосновение оказалось странно волнующим. И даже взгляд, слегка насмешливый и оценивающий, не испортил впечатления. Что это было – деширская галантность или какой-то трюк? И эти его слова о Суране... Комплимент или скрытая издевка?

А самое печальное, Эдукан говорил о следующей встрече, как о факте.

Солона покачала головой. Кажется, он все-таки принес проблемы.


	5. Chapter 5

Дюран вышел из госпиталя, кипя от сумбурных, но весьма сильных эмоций. Ему были кристально понятны лишь две вещи. Первая: Солона Амелл явно что-то от него скрывала. Вторая: он страстно не хочет, чтобы это «что-то» имело отношение к убийству эрла Эамона.

Встреча в доме Освина испортила ему настроение окончательно. Маг Эрик оказался юным и крайне агрессивным эльфом. Сын банна Сигарда пытался немного утихомирить товарища, но тот все равно умудрился нахамить Эдукану три раза за десять минут разговора. Чтобы донести серьезность ситуации, Дюрану пришлось пригрозить им обоим тюрьмой. Когда Освин побелел, как выкрашенная известкой стенка, мажонок сбавил обороты, попросил прощения и ответил на вопросы хоть и слишком тихо, но более-менее толково. 

Дюран был склонен согласиться с выводами Винн. К тому же чувствовал себя последней сволочью, вынужденно напомнив Освину о пережитом тем кошмаре. Но ему требовались факты, а не эмоции. А с фактами у этих двоих действительно было туго – подтвердить их слова никто не мог. Эдукан пообещал навестить их еще раз и ушел, проклиная про себя убийцу, а заодно Эамона, Алистера, архидемона и Дункана с Беленом, по вине которых оказался втянут в это безобразие.

Он зашагал через Торговую площадь в переулок, ведущий к трактиру, где его уже поджидал Натаниэль. Денерим все еще отстраивался и зализывал раны, нанесенные архидемоном и порождениями тьмы. В воздухе остро и приятно пахло свежеструганными досками, строительным раствором и известью. Размеренный гул голосов звучал как свидетельство, что с городом пока все в порядке: никаких истеричных выкриков, никакой липкой паутины страха. Ему нравилось окунаться в эту мирную суету: она была наградой за все его старания. Но сейчас Эдукан не чувствовал прежнего умиротворения. Его грызло желание вернуться во дворец и заявить Алистеру, что он отказывается от расследования. Только понимал, к чему это приведет: король примкнет к его врагам, и те тут же на него накинутся. Обесценят подвиги, испортят репутацию – как Эамон проделал это с Амелл и Сураной. А когда он останется совсем один, попытаются уничтожить.

Теоретически, он мог бы вступить в неравный бой и, возможно, даже его выиграть – все же Эдукан не был новичком в смертельных политических схватках. Но поступиться честью и так рисковать ради убийцы? Внутри все протестовало против этого. Так что лучше бы уж синеглазой магичке и мелкому нахалу быть невиновными.

А потом Эдукан подумал еще раз и признался себе, что Эрик совершенно ни при чем: абсурдный и со всех сторон предосудительный импульс вызвало желание защитить Амелл. Дюран немедленно и весьма строго напомнил себе, что она ему никто. Совершенно посторонняя женщина. Пусть и отважная, и, внезапно для него, оказавшаяся еще и потрясающе красивой. Эдукан вспомнил и ощущение, обрушившееся, когда он впервые ее рассмотрел – будто бронто в грудь боднул. И то, как он удерживал себя от того, чтобы поправить черный локон, выбившийся из-под ее косынки. И как представлял при этом, каково было бы эту косынку стянуть и полюбоваться на рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.

Безусловно, все это чушь и дурацкое наваждение. Обыкновенная похоть, вызванная переутомлением и долгим воздержанием.

…И почему бы им не встретиться при других обстоятельствах?

В трактир под задорным названием «Пьяный проходимец» Эдукан зашел в самом мрачном расположении духа. Он поискал взглядом самый дальний и темный угол. Натаниэль, разумеется, сидел там. Стол перед ним был изрядно заляпан пивом и вином, а сам он сжимал ладони на объемистой деревянной кружке.

– Еще работаешь, или уже отдыхаешь? – поинтересовался Дюран ворчливо, опускаясь на скамью напротив.

– Вижу, дорогой мой друг, тебе необходимо выпить, – пародируя Зеврана, со смешком протянул Хоу.

Получилось похоже. Недаром эти двое так быстро спелись. Дюран хмыкнул и махнул подавальщице. И лишь когда он опустошил две пинтовых кружки и закусил четырьмя цыплячьими ножками, Натаниэль заговорил:

– Во-первых, ситуация действительно серьезная. Достаточно одной не самой сложной провокации, чтобы народ пошел жечь госпиталь, «Диковинки Тедаса» и, на всякий случай, эльфинаж. Безобразные сцены у церкви и особняка банна Сигарда прилагаются. Их пока громить не станут, но нервы всем попортят здорово. Опять же, это зависит от того, как сильно напугать людей. – Эдукан поморщился и кивнул. – Во-вторых, ни Волонтеры, ни Коулдри, ни наш таинственный друг К. не слышали, чтобы кто-то интересовался эрлом. И уж точно не брали заказ на него или хоть что-то с ним связанное. Но это могли быть и Вороны, так что я на всякий случай отправил весточку Зеврану. Если повезет, он получит ее через неделю.

Как с ним связаться, Зевран рассказал Дюрану еще полтора года назад: через двух надежных посредников и с помощью системы тайников. Неделя – это в лучшем случае, если Аранная не занесло куда-нибудь в Тевинтер. Впрочем, надежд на то, что расследование завершится раньше, у Дюрана становилось все меньше.

– Коулдри пообещал выделить помощников, – продолжил Хоу. – Я сказал, что нужно проследить за эрлессой, банном Теганом и четырьмя магами. Все верно? – Эдукан кивнул. – Ну и заодно за их домами проследят. Возьмет, правда, дорого, паршивец. Зато гарантирует, что все сведения останутся в тайне, а малолетние шпионы не будут пытаться обворовать поднадзорный дом. Я начал расспрашивать прислугу и стражников – и во дворце, и в особняке Герринов. Только это затянется, сам понимаешь.

Дюран опять кивнул:

– Спасибо, дружище. Отличная работа.

И рассказал ему о собственных итогах дня. Он старался не упустить важные детали и немного увлекся – разговор затянулся на час.

– И Изольда с Теганом, и четверо магов так дружно отрицают, что были во дворце той ночью, что у меня глаз дергается, – подытожил Эдукан, прикончив еще одну кружку эля. – Они же все туда наведываются время от времени и наверняка знают входы-выходы. Маги ходят в гости к Винн, а Нерия Сурана обзавелась толпой друзей среди прислуги и частенько их навещает. Когда я ее встретил, они с охранницей-гномкой как раз шли к какому-то приятелю-камердинеру. Ты же знаешь, прилично, но неброско одетая эльфийка во дворце, считай, невидимка. – Дюран с сожалением покачал головой: – Но вообще-то она не особо подходит на роль убийцы – слишком уж хрупкая. Солона Амелл и Соланж Херб куда фактурнее – обе статные и физически развитые. – Эдукан непроизвольно вздохнул и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Натаниэля объяснил: – Каждый из них мне врал, Хоу. Все шестеро. Восьмеро, если считать Освина и мужа Соланж.

– Ну что за народ, – поддакнул Натаниэль насмешливо. – Ничего святого.

– Смотрю, тебе весело? – поджал Эдукан губы.

– Зато у тебя физиономия постная, как на похоронах Андрасте, – Хоу продолжал улыбаться, но взгляд у него был чересчур внимательным.

Демоны знают, какие он там себе сделал выводы. Эдукан был в курсе, насколько этот сукин сын проницателен. И ему вовсе не хотелось признаваться, что одна из подозреваемых вызывает у него мысли, совершенно не связанные с расследованием.

– Я сказал тебе спасибо? Я передумал, беру свои слова обратно, – немного обиженно фыркнул Дюран.

– Никто не обещал, что будет легко. Но во всем есть и положительная сторона, правда? – Натаниэль подмигнул: – Мы в столице, в конце концов. А этот день был слишком длинным. Предлагаю сходить в «Жемчужину».

– Знаешь что?.. – начал было Дюран с возмущением. Потом подумал и махнул рукой: – А давай.

Он решил, что возьмет у Санги двух самых дорогих проституток. А если выпьет достаточно много, все-таки рискнет и попробует тот загадочный сюрприз, на который его подбивали Зевран с Изабелой. И, может, тогда перестанет вспоминать эти возмутительно красивые синие глаза?

В итоге Эдукан просто неплохо провел вечер с ночью и почти отвлекся от раздражающих мыслей. А благодаря тому, что все-таки не стал напиваться, и утро получилось неплохим, пусть и поздним. В особняк Герринов он направился прямо из «Жемчужины», неприлично воняя сладкими вульгарными духами.

Теган и Изольда его уже поджидали, и Дюран сразу заметил круги под глазами эрлессы и явную нервозность, с которой она его поприветствовала и предложила пройти в кабинет. И только когда Эдукан уселся в высоковатое для себя кресло рядом со столом, она вскинула подбородок и заявила почти с вызовом:

– Вчера ночью мне не спалось, и я решила прибраться в бумагах мужа. И для того, чтобы отвлечься, и в надежде помочь вашим поискам. Так вот, я не нашла шкатулки с его завещанием.

Дюран вскинул брови, испытывая смесь облегчения и тревоги. Не может быть, чтобы все оказалось так просто!

– Где лежала шкатулка, как выглядели и она, и само завещание? И когда вы видели эти бумаги в последний раз? 

– Это был запечатанный красным сургучом конверт из вощеной светло-коричневой бумаги. Довольно крупный, с гербом дома на лицевой стороне, – ответил за Изольду Теган. В отличие от своей невестки, он выглядел не взволнованным, а удивленным. – Сам документ на дорогой бумаге с королевским вензелем и печатью нотариуса. В последний раз мы видели его на чтении завещания в присутствии нотариуса, сразу после победы над Мором. Шкатулка антиванская, сделанная на заказ – подарок Орианы Кусланд на день рождения Эамона. Размером с локоть, выполнена из красного дерева, резная с замечательной перламутровой инкрустацией. Брат хранил в ней все свои самые важные документы – замок был очень хитрым, без ключа не открыть. Она лежала в сундуке с остальными документами, тоже запертом. Ключи и от шкатулки, и от сундука были у Эамона. И… после его смерти мы их не нашли.

– Почему вы сразу же не сообщили о пропаже?

Изольда надменно пожала плечами:

– Мы проверили только ценности. Искать эти ключи даже не пришло мне в голову. Я хватилась, когда вы напомнили о бумагах, и пришла в этот кабинет. Мне пришлось обратиться к нашему управляющему, у которого хранятся дубликаты всех ключей поместья. Мы открыли сундук и увидели, что шкатулки нет. Я немедленно разбудила Тегана, он отправился во дворец и убедился, что ключи моего покойного мужа пропали.

Эдукан задумчиво помолчал, прикидывая, скольких еще человек им с Натаниэлем придется опросить, и не привлечь ли к этому делу сера Митчелла, а потом спросил:

– Что было в шкатулке помимо завещания?

– Долговые расписки, векселя, закладные, облигации на три прииска в Морозных горах, – довольно уверенно перечислила эрлесса.

– Кажется, именно это и называется: «Хранить все яйца в одной корзине», – с неодобрением покачал головой Дюран.

Его собственные тайники с ценными бумагами были разбросаны по всей Башне Бдения. Зевран и Натаниэль подтвердили их надежность. А свое завещание он передал Орзаммарским Хранителям. Волей Совершенного, то есть, его собственной, после его смерти Триан получит титул полноправного наследника дома Эдукан, а вместе с ним значительную часть королевских доходов. И эрлинг Амарантайн в придачу. Братец до сих пор грызет себе локти из-за решения Ассамблеи, признавшей изгоя Совершенным. Это был самый чувствительный щелчок по носу, который Эдукану удалось отвесить младшенькому. Завещание станет вторым. И когда придет время Дюрана уйти на Глубинные тропы, его сын будет готов вступить в борьбу за власть. Если Зов наступит слишком рано, Триана до поры спрячут верные ему люди. Но он постарается, чтобы это случилось как можно позже. А если повезет, никогда. Вот разберется с врагами, и займется этим вопросом вплотную.

В любом случае, Эдукан не сомневался, что принятое им решение придется не по вкусу слишком многим. Но и Белену, и Марди, и, тем более, наземникам, придется с ним смириться. Дюран так хорошо изучил законы и Орзаммара, и Ферелдена, что его противникам будет не к чему придраться.

И именно это знание подсказывало: на первый взгляд в похищении завещания эрла Эамона не было смысла. Эрл являлся очень состоятельным человеком и весьма влиятельной политической фигурой, но его наследство не представляло интереса для посторонних. Скорее уж, преступника могли заинтересовать ценные бумаги. Поэтому украденная шкатулка предельно явно указывала на родственников. Изольда и Теган поняли, что обыска не избежать, и придумали историю с похищением.

Либо Эдукан не знает чего-то очень важного.

– О чем говорилось в завещании? – задал он новый вопрос.

– Эамон разделил имущество на две неравные доли и большую оставил Изольде. Остальное мне, – снова ответил за невестку Теган. Его голос прозвучал очень спокойно и уверенно. Но Эдукан уже имел возможность убедиться, что банн Рейнсфира умел врать, не краснея.

– Что ж, это должно немного смягчить боль утраты, – невозмутимо кивнул Дюран. – Я займусь оставшимися бумагами, а вы отправьте кого-нибудь за нотариусом, который заверил завещание. У него должен быть второй экземпляр.

Изольда и Теган быстро переглянулись. После смерти Эамона они начали это делать так раздражающе часто, что это что-то да значило.

– Боюсь, мы не сможем, милорд судья, – покачала головой Изольда. Ему показалось, что ее глаза издевательски блеснули. – Сер Оливер Дэй, наш нотариус, скончался три месяца назад. Его практика досталась его сыну, но тот не вернулся из Орлея. Он все еще учится в Университете.

Эдукан вздохнул и потер переносицу. Объем работы рос, как на дрожжах.

– Досадно. Что ж, я все же хотел бы заняться письмами и счетами. Пришлите ко мне, кстати, вашего управляющего. И буду весьма признателен за чай.

Управляющего звали Сид Алонус. Это был пожилой мужчина с мягким голосом и учтивыми манерами. Он служил Герринам с самого окончания орлейской оккупации и казался бесконечно преданным этому семейству. И Дюрану показалось, что фактом кражи шкатулки он опечален больше, чем смертью эрла Эамона.

– Нет, милорд, в поместье не бывает посторонних, только гости лорда, леди и банна Тегана. Слугам запрещено приводить сюда знакомых. Нет, милорд, я уверен в каждом, кого взял в этот дом – и в людях, и в эльфах. Здесь никогда не было краж – за все тридцать лет ни разу! Да, милорд, хозяин в последнее время часто бывал сердит и не сдержан, но на слугах не срывался. Он был добрым и мудрым человеком, мы все его очень любили. Нет, он не выглядел испуганным или обеспокоенным. Не на виду у слуг, сер. И нет, мне ничего не известно о том, наблюдал ли кто-то за домом. Об этом вам лучше спросить начальника охраны, мне он ничего такого не говорил.

Дюран побеседовал и с начальником охраны, и с каждым из дюжины слуг, и все подтвердили слова Алонуса. Тщательно просмотренные бумаги тоже никаких зацепок не дали. Кроме одной пожелтевшей записочки без подписи, неизвестно зачем сохраненной среди прочих писем. В ней был всего лишь один вопрос: «Неужели та встреча в Киркволле ничего для вас не значила?»

Насколько знал Эдукан, до конца оккупации Эамон пробыл в Ансбурге, а потом вернулся в Ферелден и с тех пор никуда не выезжал. Что он забыл в Киркволле? И когда он там успел побывать? Пожалуй, стоит отправить ворона Бодану. Пусть разузнает и соберет сплетни, вдруг пригодится.

В «Пьяный проходимец» Эдукан вернулся поздно вечером, усталый, голодный и злой. Он успел слопать полгуся и выпить две пинты эля, когда пришел Натаниэль. Хоу тоже не выглядел свеженьким, но, в отличие от Дюрана, горел азартом.

– В день убийства во дворце видели и Амелл, и Сурану! – выпалил он, еще не успев пристроить зад на скамье. – Порознь, Сурану – днем, а Амелл ближе к вечеру. А еще парнишка Коулдри видел, как вчера вечером Амелл с черного хода входила в поместье Герринов.

Эдукан устало выругался. А ведь так все славно шло с этой проклятой украденной шкатулкой! Еще утром ему казалось, что разгадка близка, и убийцу или убийц повяжут совсем скоро.

– И какого архидемона они там шлялись? – спросил он угрюмо.

Пересказал Хоу итоги своего дня, выслушал его отчет и вздохнул:

– Завтра тебе придется влезть в дом нотариуса, сера Оливера Дэя, почившего три месяца назад. Поищи там дубликат завещания эрла Эамона. Я тебе даже бумажку напишу, что это в целях расследования и по воле короля. Но все-таки постарайся не попасться. А я снова навещу госпиталь. Очень хочу услышать кое-чьи ответы!

Натаниэль понимающе хмыкнул:

– Попробуй как-нибудь выманить магичек. Желательно вместе с прислугой. И желательно за город и не меньше чем на сутки. Я и у них пошарю.

– Постараюсь, – буркнул Дюран. – Ну и для очистки совести опрошу завтра соседей малыша-мага и церковных сестричек. Нам пора сужать круг подозреваемых. Их и так более чем достаточно. Заодно поговорю с сером Митчеллом. А еще мне придется навестить Алистера, чтоб ему пусто было, и рассказать, как движется расследование. Кстати, напишу сейчас письмецо в Киркволл, будь добр, отправь с вороном с утра.

Спать Эдукан ушел в препаршивейшем настроении. Хорошо, что гномы не видят снов. Иначе ему совершенно точно приснилась бы эта проклятая синеглазая магичка.


	6. Chapter 6

Солона думала, что будет готова к новой встрече с Эдуканом. Она мысленно проигрывала их диалог и всякий раз удачно давала отпор каждой попытке в чем-то ее обвинить. Но реальность оказалась совсем иной.

Во-первых, она совершенно не учла, как странно воздействует на нее его сочный бас. Особенно в сочетании с этим холодным стальным взглядом. А во-вторых, ему снова удалось сбить ее с толку.

– Покажите мне ваш госпиталь, сударыня, – попросил он, когда Солона встретила его в холле. – Мне не доводилось бывать в подобных заведениях. Полевые лагеря не в счет. К тому же, Винн спела мне столько дифирамбов в ваш адрес: рациональность и передовые медицинские технологии. Признаться, я заинтригован. Это действительно место, где магия по-настоящему служит человеку?

И как она могла отказать ему после этих слов? Госпиталь был ее любимым детищем. Разумеется, ей хотелось, чтобы о нем узнал весь белый свет. Чем Создатель не шутит, вдруг после всех этих треволнений все вернется на круги своя, и протекция Героя Ферелдена окажется ей полезной?

Она начала с приемного покоя. Показала и обитые кожей кушетки, и гранитные плитки пола, и руну-двеомер в стене, зачарованную на электричество.

– Мы поддерживаем чистоту на всей территории госпиталя. Не только как следует моем, но и регулярно обрабатываем разрядами молний. Это недавняя тевинтерская разработка. Их маги доказали, что электричество уничтожает болезнетворные эманации лучше любых эликсиров. На живых существах это, к сожалению, не работает, но помещения после такой обработки становятся практически стерильными. Кроме того, все комнаты должны проветриваться и напитываться солнечным светом… Нам пришлось временно от этого отказаться. Иначе мы окончательно разоримся на оконных стеклах.

Эдукан слушал, не перебивая и не выказывая недоверия или непонимания. Казалось, ему действительно было интересно. С таким же вниманием он осмотрел пустующую палату для тяжелобольных, кровати с двеомерами восстановления, очищения и сна, столики на бесшумных колесах, на которых лежали заранее зачарованные на тепло или холод компрессы. Одобрительно принюхивался, пока она рассказывала об ароматических маслах и целебных благовониях. Заглянул в шкафчик с электрическим двеомером, в котором они стерилизовали посуду и инструменты. Амелл показала ему лампы-ловушки для призыва виспов и объяснила, что эти безвредные духи способны напитывать живых существ витальной энергией. Увлеченно рассказала о полезных рунах и заклинаниях, которые пока были им недоступны, и с восторгом описала удивительные способности Винн. И только когда они зашли в палату для выздоравливающих, окончательно увлекшаяся и болтающая без умолку, она поняла, что ее обвели вокруг пальца. Потому что Эдукан все-таки встретился с Йованом.

– Добрый день, милорд, – он поздоровался вежливо, но как всегда отстраненно. 

– Здравствуй, Йован. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, – кивнул тот в ответ. – Все ли у тебя в порядке?

Солоне пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не завопить: «Ты что, не видишь: он усмиренный! Какое тут может быть в порядке?!». Йован ответил сам, своим новым, все еще ненавистным ей равнодушным голосом:

– Спасибо, у меня все хорошо. Маги Амелл и Сурана хорошо со мной обращаются и следят, чтобы я вовремя ложился спать и не пропускал приемы пищи. 

– Тебя не перегружают работой? – все так же мягко продолжил Эдукан расспросы.

– Нет, милорд. Я мог бы работать больше, если бы мне позволили.

– А в перемещениях тебя не ограничивают?

– Нет, милорд… – начал было он, но Солона сердито перебила.

– Достаточно, Йован! Ты вовсе не обязан отвечать на вопросы этого господина. Не исключено, что он нам не друг и на самом деле желает нам зла. 

Эдукан посмотрел на нее укоризненно:

– Сударыня, мне печально слышать, что вы воспринимаете меня именно так. 

– Вы удовлетворили свое любопытство? – все еще враждебно спросила Амелл. Ее немного потряхивало от такого крутого перепада эмоций.

– У меня есть несколько вопросов, если вы не возражаете, – отозвался он миролюбиво.

– А если возражаю?

Эдукан пожал плечами:

– Тогда я буду вынужден настаивать. 

Солона глубоко вздохнула, а потом посмотрела на Йована:

– Если кто-то снова будет приставать к тебе с расспросами, посылай их ко мне. Скажи, что твой опекун запретила тебе отвечать.

– Хорошо, маг Амелл. Я вас понял.

Она обернулась к Эдукану, бросила:

– Идемте наверх! – и зашагала вперед, указывая дорогу.

Амелл привела его в свой кабинет, кивнула на кресло для посетителей и, подвинув стул, села напротив. Эдукан некоторое время молчал, не сводя с нее своих внимательных и раздражающе ироничных глаз цвета стали. А потом спросил:

– Итак, сударыня, еще раз: что вы делали в день убийства эрла Эамона?

Его взгляд холодил кожу, словно приставленный к ней кинжал. Но низкий голос звучал до невозможности мягко. Почему? Что за игру он с ней ведет? У нее закружилась голова, словно она оказалась на поле, усеянном рунами-ловушками. Она не понимала этого гнома. С одной стороны, он действительно ее пугал. А с другой, его демонов голос пьянил ее и искушал. Только она прекрасно знала, как вести себя с демонами. 

– Работала, – Солона надеялась, что ее собственный голос прозвучал равнодушно. Почти как у Йована.

– И вы совершенно точно не ходили во дворец?

– Я же вам уже говорила… – начала было она.

И вздрогнула от его гневного рыка:

– И солгали! Вас там видели, как минимум, двое!

Она невольно вцепилась пальцами в сидение стула, как будто этот крик мог снести ее с места. Ее пробило ознобом. Он блефует? Кто мог ее заметить? Она ведь была предельно осторожна…

– Я спрашиваю вас по-хорошему в последний раз, Амелл. Потом мне придется передать вас в руки сера Митчелла. Ему разговаривать с магами привычнее и сподручнее, чем мне. И разговор у вас с ним, поверьте, пойдет совсем по-другому.

Эдукан снова говорил спокойно и негромко, но ее все равно начало колотить от страха. Как тогда, в кабинете Ирвинга. Это воспоминание и позволило ей совладать с паникой.

– Да, теперь я вспомнила. Я действительно туда заглядывала. Но всего на пару минут, по пустяковому делу, потому и забыла, – ее голос почти не дрожал.

– По какому делу? 

Интонация Героя Ферелдена вновь стала почти ласковой, но крупные, закованные в металл ладони крепко сжались в кулаки на его коленях. Должно быть, он здорово злился. Ей следовало отвечать очень осторожно, чтобы не разозлить его еще больше. Андрасте помилуй, но как ей ответить так, чтобы случайно не выдать ни Нерию, ни Йована? Они ведь втроем договорились хранить молчание обо всех своих визитах во дворец, чтобы не навредить друг другу. И у Сураны, и у Йована были свои маленькие секреты, знать о которых Эдукану было необязательно. А теперь все запуталось еще хуже! Мысли Солоны метались, как запертые в банке пчелы. Но ответ все-таки пришел.

– Я искала свою бывшую пациентку, Камиллу Гиббс. Это служанка гостевых покоев. У нее был фурункулез до того, как все началось, и я хотела ее предупредить, что может случиться рецидив. 

Вот так, спокойно. Пока она не сказала ни слова неправды. Камилла действительно у них лечилась и действительно имела шанс схлопотать новый приступ болезни.

– И как, нашли ее? 

– Нет. Я… испугалась, что мое появление может быть понято превратно. Что она может решить, будто рецидив – моих рук дело. Как только я об этом подумала, развернулась и ушла. И постаралась забыть об этом случае, потому что… это слишком унизительно. Вы не маг-целитель, вам не понять.

Сердце колотилось в груди бешено, будто намеревалось выскочить вон. Она, не отрываясь, смотрела в лицо Эдукана и пыталась угадать, о чем он думает. Но он выглядел почти безучастным, словно остановился на рынке у лотка с не особо аппетитными яблоками. А потом разжал кулаки и задумчиво постучал пальцем по бронированному колену: 

– Вы ведь понимаете, что эти слова легко проверить?

– Я говорю правду, – сказала Солона тихо, уговаривая себя не отводить от него глаз. 

Наверное, так смотрят в небо моряки – печенкой чуя надвигающуюся бурю при совершенно ясном небе. Пронесет? Не пронесет? Выживут они или пойдут на дно еще до заката солнца?

– К моему глубокому сожалению, вынужден вам не поверить, – он покачал головой с непонятной ей печалью. Если кто-то из них и должен был сейчас печалиться, так это она. – Вы ведь в любом случае мне солгали. Ну же, сударыня, скажите мне сами – когда именно.

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы, – Амелл постаралась ответить ему как можно более твердым взглядом.

– Я о вашем недавнем визите в поместье Герринов.

Он неторопливо поднялся, расстегивая на ходу ремешки на перчатке. Солона, как завороженная, следила за его приближением, будто пресловутый моряк – за чернеющим на глазах горизонтом. За тем, как Эдукан бросает перчатку на пол, как склоняется над ее лицом и тихо спрашивает, едва не касаясь ее своим лбом:

– Ну же? 

Солона сглотнула. Это казалось слишком интимным и слишком пугающим. Буря нагрянула, а она стоит перед ней совершенно обнаженной.

Демоны побери, что за мысли у нее в голове?

«Не смей бояться и не забывай о достоинстве!», – вновь напомнила она себе. И ответила вполне хладнокровно:

– Я лечила внучку управляющего, Шонду.

– В самом деле? И почему же вы не сказали мне об этом?

Пряный бас Эдукана гудел по-прежнему любезно, и это придало ей дополнительных сил. Может, буря все же пощадит ее?

– Вы не спрашивали. Мой визит не имел никакого отношения к убийству эрла Эамона, – ей даже удалось изобразить оскорбленную добродетель.

– Правда? – пальцы Эдукана вдруг крепко ухватили ее за волосы на затылке, и он зарычал, как архидемон, прямо ей в лицо: – И именно поэтому вы попросили Алонуса ничего не говорить об этом мне? Отвечайте, Амелл! 

Гром прогремел. Сейчас ударит молния и сожжет ее дотла. Вот сейчас его руки скользнут чуть ниже и с легкостью свернут ей шею. Только она не сдастся без боя. И пусть без посоха колдовать намного сложнее, у нее все получится, она успеет!

– Я знала, что вы все неправильно поймете! Отпустите меня! – крикнула Амелл, концентрируя на кончиках пальцев заряд леденящей энергии.

Но Эдукан вдруг накрыл ее губы поцелуем, не дав даже ахнуть. Концентрация оказалась сбита. Но только Солона опомнилась и напряглась, чтобы все-таки воспользоваться магией, он отпрянул сам. Отступил на шаг, пряча взгляд.

– Простите, – пробурчал он. – Но вы выводите меня из себя своей ложью.

– Это такой трюк, да? – спросила она, с яростью загоняя шпильки обратно в растрепавшуюся прическу. – Убирайтесь отсюда и поцелуйте берескарна в зад!

Пшеничные усы дрогнули в усмешке. Эдукан опять укоризненно покачал головой:

– Вы же понимаете, что все только осложняется? Я имею право прямо сейчас доставить вас в подвалы храмовников.

– Так вперед! – Солона яростно оскалилась. – Вам не впервой вершить неправедный суд!

Эдукан посмотрел на нее, прищурившись. А потом подобрал перчатку и зашагал к выходу.

– Не вздумайте бежать из города, Амелл, – обронил он, не оборачиваясь. – Наш разговор не закончен.

Когда она услышала, как звякнул колокольчик закрытой Симоной входной двери, уронила лицо в ладони, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Но легче от этого не стало. Наверное, потому, что она сама не понимала, почему плачет. Было ли ей страшно? Безусловно. Но она давно научилась справляться со страхом и жить так, будто его не существует. Была ли она разгневана? Еще как! Ее допрашивали, запугивали и унижали. К ней прикоснулись без ее разрешения – и весьма грубо. Ее насильно поцеловали! 

Так почему же ей не хочется желать зла этому гному, проклинать его и ненавидеть? И даже не хочется стереть с губ его возмутительный поцелуй? Неужели жизнь в Круге все-таки оставила на ней несмываемое клеймо – превратила в окончательную тряпку? И Солона расплакалась еще горше.

Ей было просто необходимо выплеснуть куда-то свою ярость и обиду. Поэтому, когда Нерия вернулась домой, она устроила скандал именно ей.

– Скажи честно, ты была у него в день убийства? – Обычно бойкая на язык Сурана только потупилась, и это было красноречивее любого ответа. – Андрасте помилуй! Ты же обещала, что порвешь с ним! Он тебя погубит, Нерия!

Подруга упрямо набычилась:

– Неправда, он меня любит! Он обещал… 

– Он лжет тебе, милая, – перебила ее Солона, вскочила и принялась мерить шагами комнату. – Сказки, что он отошлет жену – просто сказки. Он слишком сильно от нее зависит. И, прости, Нерия, но ты ему не ровня. И никогда ей не будешь. Ты маг и эльфийка. Он ни за что на тебе не женится, не посмеет.

Сурана нахмурилась и сжала губы в нитку. Верный признак, что они вот-вот поссорятся всерьез. И так было каждый раз, когда они пытались разговаривать о ее любовнике. 

Два года назад, сразу после победы, влюбленность Нерии ее воодушевила. Это значило, что они живы, молоды и свободны. Ее не смутило даже то, что подруга подняла свой взгляд слишком высоко. И когда ей ответили взаимностью, Солона продолжала радоваться. Сурана и в самом деле заслуживала счастья. Но она, кажется, не желала понимать, что эта любовь не вечна. И чем дольше длится связь, тем ужаснее будет разрыв.

В минуты уныния Нерия ревела на ее плече и клялась, что больше никогда с ним не встретится, что постарается вырвать любовь из своего сердца. А потом опять убегала на тайные встречи в гостиницах, чужих домах, а то и вовсе во дворце. И у Солоны каждый раз замирало сердце, едва она представляла, что будет, если их застукают: Нерию сотрут в порошок.

– Нерия, прошу тебя, не дергай морового волка за хвост хотя бы сейчас. Ты не представляешь, как мне пришлось изворачиваться, когда меня допрашивал королевский судья. – Она невольно сглотнула, вспомнив свой озноб и серые глаза, яркие, как молнии на грозовом небе. – А что, если и тебя в тот день видели во дворце?

– Меня видели, – Сурана легкомысленно пожала плечами. – И с Эдуканом я тоже разговаривала. Я соврала ему, что заходила к кухарке за эмбриумом. То есть, я и вправду к ней заходила. Для подстраховки. Я всегда к кому-нибудь заглядываю, чтобы потом было легче соврать. Наверное, именно она меня и сдала, хотя я просила ее молчать… Погоди. Так ты на меня так набросилась, потому что перепугалась за свою шкуру?

– Да! – согласилась Амелл запальчиво. – Перепугалась. Представляешь, у некоторых есть предпочтения, отличные от твоих. Например, выжить и не попасть в подвал к храмовникам!

Нерия нахмурилась.

– Так он что, действительно тебе угрожал? Вот сволочь! Расскажи мне все, как было.

Солона рассказала, и во время рассказа снова расплакалась, жалея себя и негодуя на него. Все эти любезные слова и мягкий рокочущий голос – просто ложь, чтобы сбить ее с толку. А этот проклятый поцелуй!

И почему им было не познакомиться до того, как закрутилась вся эта история?

– Нам нужно куда-нибудь уехать, хотя бы ненадолго, – Нерия обняла ее и крепко прижала к себе. – Не понимаю, что на уме у этого типа, и зачем он тебя преследует. Но лучше держаться от него подальше.

– Он запретил мне покидать город, – всхлипнула Солона.

– Он запретил тебе убегать, – фыркнула Нерия. – Отправим ему записку и – вуаля! Никакое это уже не бегство. – Она вздохнула. – Мне тоже хочется убежать. Потому что ты тысячу раз права, моя дорогая. Этот шем уже два года водит меня за нос, пора это прекращать.

Солона благодарно положила голову ей на плечо. Бегство казалось хорошим выходом. Только вот куда им бежать? Не в Кинлох же. Их и раньше-то никто нигде не ждал, а сейчас… 

В дверной колокольчик снова позвонили. Амелл зажмурилась, умоляя Создателя, чтобы кто-то просто ошибся домом. Но через некоторое время лестница заскрипела под шагами Симоны.

– Сударыни, тут посыльный. Записку принес от какого-то банна Сигарда. 

Солона и Нерия удивленно переглянулись. Сигард был одним из немногих баннов, кто не стал демонстративно отворачиваться от магов под давлением Эамона. Должно быть потому, что жизнь и здоровье его сына зависели от усилий одного их них.

Солона вскрыла конверт, быстро пробежалась по строчкам письма глазами, а потом подняла взгляд на Сурану.

– Создатель услышал наши молитвы! Банн Сигард приглашает нас погостить в свой замок! Полечить его ревматизм, развлечь, а заодно самим отдохнуть от города.

Нерия радостно взвизгнула:

– Ура! Поедем все! Горный воздух особенно хорош в это время года, я уверена. Никогда не была на Пике Дракона. А дом закроем и попросим стражу, чтобы не дали его разгромить. Йован, собираем вещи! Мы едем в гости!

Примерно через полчаса Йован поднялся наверх. В его руках был несессер с хирургическими инструментами, за которые они год назад отдали целое состояние.

– Маг Амелл, маг Сурана. В наборе не хватает брюшистого скальпеля. Не подскажете, где он может быть?

Нерия замерла, уставившись в одну точку, а потом жалобно поглядела на Солону:

– Я брала его во дворец – вскрывала Фреду запущенный чирей и, кажется, потеряла. Прости, пожалуйста!

Амелл принужденно рассмеялась:

– Сейчас им, наверное, кто-нибудь яблоки чистит. Не переживай, у нас остался универсальный скальпель. А набор мы восстановим. Потом, когда все это закончится.

Сурана слабо улыбнулась ей в ответ:

– Ага. Мы все восстановим. Вместе.


	7. Chapter 7

– Знаете, что в иных магах вызывает у меня уважение, сер Эдукан? – спросил Митчелл, задумчиво набивая маленькую глиняную трубку табаком. – Их гордость. Это большая редкость: сколько угодно сломленных, озлобившихся или высокомерных. А с внутренним достоинством беда. Уникумы, в которых оно есть, вызывают у меня уважение. Как ни досадно, но наши подозреваемые как раз из таких.

Эдукан подавил невольный вздох, отпил предложенное храмовником вино и заметил нейтрально:

– Странно слышать это именно от вас.

– Еще бы, – усмехнулся тот. Чиркнул огнивом, неторопливо прикуривая, а потом пыхнул дымом и откинулся в своем кресле. – Мой прямой долг – относиться к ним, как к бракованным бомбам, которые неизвестно когда могут рвануть. Меня учили их расчеловечивать и обезличивать. И знаете что? Их учат тому же: перестать считать себя личностями. Те, кто, несмотря ни на что, умудрился себя сохранить, по-настоящему сильны. Но они не перестают быть бомбами, а значит, опасны вдвойне. Так что, сер Эдукан, я ставлю на Амелл.

– Не будем торопиться, – поморщился Дюран. – Да, я видел скальпели и считаю, что они идеально подходят под наше орудие убийства. Но это не изобличает магичек напрямую. Скальпель могли украсть, его могли забыть во дворце или потерять. Это косвенная улика.

– Не слишком ли много косвенных улик? Амелл скрыла, что бывала в поместье Герринов. А насчет дня убийства нам солгали обе девушки.

– Внучка управляющего действительно больна. Сид Алонус признался, что покрывал Амелл, потому что чувствовал себя обязанным ей: она спасла его во время нашествия порождений тьмы на Денерим, – Эдукан встал со стула и передвинул его поближе к камину. Тесный кабинет рыцаря-капитана изобиловал сквозняками, а табак, раскуренный Митчеллом, оказался прескверным и вонял земляным маслом. – А Геррины тоже лгут и не краснеют. Я ведь говорил, что мой помощник нашел в доме Оливера Дея. Это вполне тянет на мотив преступления.

– Переписка с сыном, да. Но она ничего не доказывает. Возможно, эрл Эамон и вправду завещал свое имущество Церкви и Ордену. А возможно, передумал. Самого-то завещания вы так и не нашли. И вообще, и леди Изольда, и банн Теган могли попросту подсыпать эрлу Эамону крысиный яд в утренний чай. К чему эта кровавая и циничная расправа? Я считаю, что мотив магичек куда очевиднее. Убить того, кто сломал им жизнь – куда уж проще?

– Но и это всего лишь предположение. Так что, к нашему прискорбию, у нас по-прежнему нет ничего конкретного, – Дюран с досадой пожал плечами. – Арестовать Амелл и Сурану мы всегда успеем. Они сейчас в замке банна Сигарда и находятся под наблюдением. Мне не хотелось бы торопиться. Я в свое время сам стал жертвой судебной ошибки. Совершать их самому было бы неразумно.

– Зачем вы устроили их поездку? – Митчелл бросил на него острый взгляд.

Совсем как Натаниэль, когда Дюран вернулся из госпиталя. И Алистер тоже странно поглядывал. Неужели умудрились что-то прочитать на его лице? Или дело в том, что все, кроме него, абсолютно уверены в виновности Солоны? Проклятье…

– Мой помощник сейчас обыскивает их особняк. Без обитателей это сделать гораздо проще. Я попросил его прийти прямо сюда, если он найдет что-нибудь интересное.

Митчелл и Эдукан успели допить бутылку вина, поговорить о Храме Священного Праха и чудаке-Дженитиви, посплетничать о прошлом рыцаря-командора Грегора и осудить из рук вон плохую работу городской стражи, когда в кабинет постучал Хоу. В его глазах горел триумф. У Дюрана засосало под ложечкой: он впервые пожалел, что его товарища натаскали в Вольной Марке на шпионаж настолько хорошо.

После короткого обмена приветствиями Натаниэль торжественно выложил на стол пачку бумаг – письма, какие-то записки, заметки и толстую тетрадь в потрепанном картонном переплете. Будто это были не бумаги, а пять Рыцарей в конце партии в «Порочную добродетель».

– Думаю, вам понравится. Это что-то вроде дневника. Оказывается, Солона Амелл интересовалась эрлом Эамоном настолько сильно, что собрала на него целое досье. – Хоу постучал пальцем о переплет. – Тут и о его подвигах при возвращении замка Редклиф, и о жизни в Ансбурге, и о нашумевшем романе с Изольдой. Даже намеки моего папаши, после которых Геррин объявил Изольду своей невестой. И обратите внимание на дату первой записи.

Митчелл шустро подвинул тетрадь к себе, раскрыл и удивленно приподнял брови:

– Третий день первопада тридцать первого года? Через месяц после окончания Мора! Насколько я помню, Эамон тогда еще даже не начинал свой священный поход. Откуда бы взяться этому интересу?

Митчелл посмотрел на Эдукана так, как будто тот должен был дать ему немедленное объяснение. Дюран недовольно поджал губы:

– Хороший вопрос. Обязательно его задам. Натаниэль, ты принес скальпели?

Хоу покачал головой:

– Видимо, они взяли их с собой.

– Понятно. – Эдукан поднялся со стула. – Если позволите, я прочту все это первым, рыцарь-капитан. А потом отправлю вам, и мы снова все обсудим.

– Мне кажется, у нас уже немало оснований для ареста Амелл, сер Эдукан, – нахмурился Митчелл.

– Дайте мне время. Сначала я хочу все выяснить о завещании эрла Эамона. Мои люди ищут шкатулку и содержащиеся в ней ценные бумаги. Если она так нигде и не всплывет, это станет доказательством само по себе. А пока могу я попросить вас побеседовать с Владычицей Церкви Элеменой? Она не может мне простить, что я не принял андрастианство, и тянет с аудиенцией. И слово короля ей, к сожалению, не указ. В последнее время они с лордом Геррином были весьма близки. Он мог обсуждать с ней свои планы и опасения. Думаю, с вами она будет разговорчивей, чем со мной.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Митчелл. – Я тоже хотел попросить вас мне помочь – поговорить с архимагом Винн. Со мной она не особенно откровенна. Я хотел уточнить, с какими именно поручениями к ней приходит усмиренный Йован? По словам стражи, он появляется во дворце слишком часто.

– Вы подозреваете усмиренного? – с деланным удивлением хмыкнул Эдукан.

– Принято считать, что у них нет своей воли. Но что может помешать им исполнять чужую?

Дюран сдержал обвинения в паранойе, готовые соскочить с его языка. Во-первых, ему не стоило ссориться с человеком, который может арестовать Амелл просто потому, что может. А во-вторых, подобные мысли приходили в голову и ему самому. Митчелл был прав. Нельзя отказываться от версии только потому, что она тебе не нравится.

– Договорились, рыцарь-капитан. До скорой встречи.

Натаниэль молчал, пока они шли к ближайшему трактиру, а потом ждал, пока Эдукан читал тетрадь и письма, и, лишь когда тот сам поднял на него взгляд, спросил:

– Итак, командир, мы все еще ищем убийцу или придумываем план, как помочь ей сбежать от правосудия?

Его голос был осуждающим: в вопросах чести Хоу проявлял предельную щепетильность. Именно на этом они и сошлись в свое время, превратившись из командира и подчиненного в преданных друзей. Дюран привык всегда и во всем ему доверять, и заданный вопрос зацепил его неожиданно болезненно. Он закрыл тетрадь и покачал головой:

– Ты сомневаешься в моем чувстве долга? Если Амелл виновна – ее накажут.

– Ты утратил беспристрастность, Эдукан, признай это.

Дюран лишь вздохнул. Он надеялся, что все-таки оценивает слова и поступки Амелл трезво, но отрицать, что ему от всей души хочется, чтобы она оказалась невиновной, было глупо.

– Могу тебя понять, – Хоу двусмысленно усмехнулся. – Она и впрямь хороша.

– Не надо! – оборвал Дюран, чувствуя, как его ноздри начинают раздуваться от гнева. И продолжил, сбавив тон: – Давай не будем это обсуждать, дружище. Я действительно попал в сложную ситуацию.

– Влип, – подсказал Натаниэль с готовностью. Прозвучало это глумливо.

– Да, пожалуй, что и так. Но я справлюсь. Мои чувства никогда не мешали делу. Не станут и теперь. Поверь мне.

Ему и вправду требовалась сейчас дружеская поддержка.

– Значит все-таки чувства? – Хоу прищурился. – Не прихоть, не вожделение, а именно чувства?

Эдукан снова вздохнул, ощущая себя до крайности нелепым. Кажется, случайно вырвавшееся слово окончательно его выдало. Ему самому, в том числе. Хоу помедлил, глядя на него пристально и серьезно, а потом кивнул:

– Что ж, друг мой. Я доверяю и тебе, и твоей интуиции. Так что ты будешь делать дальше?

С души Дюрана будто отвалился тяжеленный камень. Все-таки хорошо сознавать, что тебе прикрывают тыл.

– Для начала проведаю Винн. А вечером меня хотел видеть Теган. В «Покусанном дворянине».

Натаниэль отодвинул от себя полупустую кружку с элем и покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд подавальщицы.

– А я тогда пройдусь по нашим юным шпионам и поинтересуюсь, куда еще ходит Йован. Заодно занесу бумаги Митчеллу. Увидимся вечером в «Покусанном дворянине». Мне тоже интересно, с чего это вдруг Геррин решил оставить свою обожаемую невестку одну.

Винн была необычайно оживлена и, кажется, слегка навеселе. Вместо традиционного чая она торжественно поставила на столик запыленную, и от этого еще более прекрасную антиванскую «Вечернюю розу».

– Что-то празднуем? – поинтересовался Эдукан, беря в руки бутылку и ласково стирая с нее пыль.

Это вино он любил особенно нежно, за удивительно глубокий и тонкий аромат. Ему даже стало жаль, что пришлось пить с Митчеллом его кислятину – до встречи с Теганом Дюран должен оставаться относительно трезвым, и «Вечернюю розу» придется всего лишь чуть посмаковать. Впрочем, это само по себе было неплохо.

Винн радостно рассмеялась, опустилась в свое любимое глубокое кресло, обитое синим плюшем, и объявила победно:

– У нас все получилось!

Дюран озадаченно поднял глаза от потертой этикетки, а потом потрясенно выдохнул:

– Великие Предки! Ты хочешь сказать, что Анора…

– Беременна! Два года моих усилий увенчались успехом.

– Твоих и Алистера все же, – усмехнулся он.

Винн шутливо погрозила ему пальцем, и Эдукан галантно поцеловал ей руку:

– Ты и в самом деле лучший целитель из возможных, дорогая Винн. Долгожданный наследник, ну надо же. Что ж, за это действительно стоит выпить.

Эдукан бережно откупорил бутылку, с наслаждением вдохнул аромат, разлил по бокалам вино, и разговор потек словно сам собой. Они обсудили, кто из дворян будет рад услышать это известие, а кто придет в ярость. Решили, что банны, которые два года настойчиво пытались подложить под Алистера своих дочерей, конечно, расстроятся, но попыток не оставят. А потом Дюран перевел разговор на лечение самых популярных во дворце болячек и поинтересовался, как часто Винн приходится прибегать к помощникам.

– Раньше мне частенько помогали Солона и Нерия, но после того, как Эамон всех против них настроил… – Винн с сожалением покачала головой. – Они по-прежнему иногда помогают прислуге. А мне присылают Йована. Бедный мальчик! Так боялся, что не пройдет Истязание, что пошел на отчаянный шаг.

– Но он остался полезен, не правда ли?

Винн гневно фыркнула:

– Полезен! Да, ты прав. У него не было особого таланта, и усмиренный из него получился более полезный, чем маг. Но я помню, каким он был живым и любопытным. А сейчас он просто ходит за мной следом и ждет указаний. Храмовники убили паренька, которого я знала, оставили лишь оболочку. И ты тоже к этому причастен!

Застарелые осколки опять зашевелились под его кожей: принятое решение, о котором он не желал вспоминать и уж точно не собирался жалеть. Ему рассказывали о воинах, которые носили в себе неудачно засевший наконечник стрелы всю жизнь. Эдукана пугала мысль, что воспоминание о событиях в Редклифе станут для него таким вот наконечником.

– Ты еще Коннора мне припомни, – сказал он тихо.

Винн осеклась, бросила на него покаянный взгляд и покачала головой:

– Прости, дорогой. Мне не следует тебя обвинять. Ты нес на себе такой груз…

– Там не было правильного выбора, понимаешь? – Дюран устало махнул рукой. – Не будем об этом. Так значит, Йован все время за тобой следует, когда заявляется во дворец? Безотлучно?

– Да, и меня это, признаться, слегка нервирует: или ходит по пятам, или сидит поблизости и наблюдает. У меня не всегда есть для него поручения, но отсылать его прочь мне как-то неловко. Девочки ведь хотят мне помочь.

– Может, он ходит за тобой из-за того, что ты была учителем и защищала его?

– Скорее всего, это так, – грустно улыбнулась Винн. – Должно быть, связь учителя и ученика действительно сильна. Иногда он даже сам заговаривает со мной. Но все равно, это больше не Йован… Ты ведь спрашиваешь меня не просто так, верно? Из-за расследования?

Эдукан сдержанно кивнул, сделал еще глоток и покатал его по нёбу. Спрашивается, какого демона он расклеился? У него есть дело, и он будет им заниматься, вот и все. А прошлое не имеет значения.

– Надеюсь, ты не обижаешь моих девочек? – Винн склонила голову и уставилась на него строго и пытливо. Кажется, она уже порядком набралась. – Они обе всегда с таким жаром о тебе расспрашивали, что вы просто обязаны поладить!

Дюран почувствовал, что его губы дрогнули в совершенно неуместной улыбке.

– Хм. Расспрашивали? – проворчал он. – И что ты им обо мне наговорила?

– У меня в запасе много историй, – Винн снова рассмеялась. – Не переживай, ваше с Алистером достоинство не пострадало. Вы оба выглядели весьма героически... исключая те моменты, когда вели себя, как любопытные несмышленыши.

Эдукан едва не расплескал драгоценное вино:

– Ты о Бресилиане, да?! Винн, я вырос под землей, а Алистер на конюшне. Откуда нам было знать про ту травку?

Она рассмеялась еще пуще, достала из рукава мантии платок и вытерла слезы:

– Девочки сказали точно так же – слово в слово. И любопытно, что Солона защищала тебя, а Нерия – короля.

Винн вдруг бросила на него тот самый изучающий взгляд, который предварял разговор на интимные темы, и Дюран приготовился отбиваться до последнего. Но она лишь вздохнула:

– Не обижайся, дорогой. Людям иногда полезно напоминать, что у вас тоже есть слабости, и вы не отлиты из бронзы.

Выпытывая, что Винн успела о нем разболтать, Эдукан увлекся так, что едва не опоздал на встречу в «Покусанный дворянин».

Лирическое настроение спало с него сразу, как только он увидел лицо Тегана. Геррин выглядел так, будто к его шее уже примерялся топор палача. Если это не явка с повинной, то Дюран Эдукан – нажий сын.

Он поздоровался и сел напротив Тегана, рядом с Натаниэлем.

– Ну и денек сегодня был, – сказал Дюран, дружелюбно поглядывая на Геррина. – Много беготни и суеты, много алкоголя и пищи для размышлений, но крайне мало пищи плотской. – Он махнул рукой подавальщице и снова посмотрел на Тегана: – А как прошел ваш день, банн Геррин?

– С пищей для размышлений у меня сегодня тоже все в порядке, – помрачнев еще больше, признался тот. – Именно поэтому я и попросил вас сюда прийти.

– Слушаю вас, друг мой, – поощряюще кивнул Эдукан.

– Надеюсь, это слово для вас хоть что-то значит, – криво усмехнулся Теган. – Мне сейчас как никогда нужна помощь друга. – Эдукан молчал, все так же доброжелательно ему улыбаясь, и Геррин, поколебавшись, медленно произнес: – Я подозреваю, что моего брата убила леди Изольда.

Дюран ждал чего-то в этом роде, поэтому на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения. И Геррин продолжил, спокойно и решительно:

– Я солгал вам относительно ночи убийства. Я заплатил кухарке и экономке в поместье и двум слугам во дворце, чтобы они подтвердили мои слова. Я ночевал во дворце, и Изольда была у меня. Она делала так время от времени: уходила из их покоев, дождавшись, когда Эамон уснет. У него обычно удивительно крепкий сон… был, – губы Тегана тронула печальная усмешка. – Она ушла от меня незадолго до рассвета. Я прибежал утром на поднявшийся шум. Изольда выглядела впавшей в шок, была в полуобмороке. Я увел ее к себе и успокоил. Она рассказала, что не заметила в спальне мужа ничего странного, когда возвращалась. Что убийца либо пришел позже, либо она просто прошла мимо трупа, не зная об этом. 

Теган замолчал и сделал глоток из своей кружки. Судя по запаху, это было подогретое вино со специями. Эдукан разглядел тени под его глазами, плохо выбритые щеки и мятую одежду. Кажется, кое-кто не спал всю ночь, а днем даже не удосужился посмотреться в зеркало. А ведь банн Рейнсфира всегда слыл щеголем.

– Я думаю, все дело в том проклятом чае, который они распивали с Анорой, – сказал Теган внезапно. – В свете того, что я слышал сегодня во дворце... Прошу прощения, я не последователен. Так вот, на следующий день после смерти моего брата Изольда призналась мне, что беременна.

Он сделал новую паузу, и Эдукан изобразил предельно доверительный вид:

– Успокойтесь, банн Теган. Соберитесь с мыслями. Вы ведь наверняка позвали меня не для того, чтобы шокировать новостью о вашем адюльтере. 

Геррин криво улыбнулся:

– Проблема в том, что Эамон и Изольда не спали вместе с тех пор, как он узнал правду о Конноре. Могли возникнуть… сложности.

Эдукан смотрел на него все так же доброжелательно. У него всегда хорошо это получалось. Потому что в душе он ликовал и отплясывал джигу. Вот вам и мотив – всем мотивам мотив!

– На самом деле Эамон планировал разделить все свое имущество между Церковью и Орденом храмовников. Изольда убедила меня пойти на обман. Ради нашего ребенка, – взгляд Тегана потемнел. – Я пообещал ей, что сделаю все так, как она хочет. Я даже проник в дом судьи Дея и выкрал второй экземпляр завещания. И оба экземпляра сейчас уничтожены. Я был уверен в невиновности Изольды! Она никогда не держала в руках ничего опаснее столовых приборов. Но вчера ночью я предложил ей узаконить наши отношения. И она рассмеялась. Сказала, что у меня слишком пылкое воображение. Что ребенок – от Эамона. И что лучшее, что он мог для него сделать, это умереть и оставить наследство. Что это, как не признание, эрл Эдукан?

Дюран продолжил смотреть на него внимательно и вежливо, не говоря ни слова. Ликования в его душе изрядно поубавилось. Вряд ли король и суд примут на веру слова отвергнутого любовника. Не дождавшись реакции, Теган снова мрачно уткнулся в кружку.

– В завершение разговора она пригрозила, что если я не стану молчать, она публично обвинит меня в попытке насилия. После этого я смог, наконец, обдумать ее поступки трезво. И решил, что наилучшим выходом будет рассказать все вам. – Он поднял взгляд. – Что вы мне на это ответите?

Подавальщица поставила перед Эдуканом тарелку жаркого и пинтовую кружку эля. От запаха еды у него немедленно заурчало в животе.

– Я думаю, что леди Изольда найдет среди ферелденцев немало сочувствующих, – сказал он задумчиво, нарезая мясо в своей тарелке. – Для многих она будет несчастной беременной вдовой, которая не так давно потеряла сына. Но многие назовут ее матерью чудовища и орлесианской блудницей. Все зависит от того, как эту историю подать, верно?

Теперь молчал и напряженно сверлил взглядом Теган. Эдукан пожал плечами:

– Посудите сами, как это звучит: хозяин не слишком процветающего баннорна ухаживал за женой брата в надежде получить когда-нибудь вместе с ней эрлинг. Она ему отказала, оставив с носом. И оскорбленный банн возвел на нее поклеп. А никакого завещания нет и не было, и бедная женщина в ночь убийства спала в собственной постели. Так что же вы мне все-таки рассказали, банн Теган? Разумеется, вы мой друг. Но почему я должен занять именно вашу сторону?

– Чего вы хотите? – спросил он спокойно.

Дюран положил в рот кусочек мяса. Кажется, этот теленок оказался на пару лет старше, чем было обещано хозяином. Или кухарка не умеет готовить телятину.

– Информацию, мой друг. – Эдукан посмотрел на Тегана в упор. – Найдите доказательства ее виновности. Кража завещания способна куда больше навредить вам, чем ей. Мы ведь этого не хотим? Дайте хоть какую-то реальную зацепку. Я не могу отдать Изольду палачу просто потому, что доверяю вашим словам. Но если у меня будет эта зацепка, у Редклифа появится новый эрл, и весьма скоро.

– Что ж, рад, что вы на моей стороне, – Теган поднялся и отвесил учтивый поклон. – Всего доброго, эрл Эдукан.

Когда он ушел, Натаниэль громко хмыкнул:

– И снова ничего? Даже признание в краже не помогло?

– Я думаю, что Теган мог присочинить, – покачал головой Эдукан. – Признание в краже – это хорошо. Но теперь он будет землю носом рыть, чтобы найти доказательства виновности Изольды.

– Или они помирятся, и все вернется на круги своя, – возразил Хоу. – Но у меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть. Письмо от Бодана Феддика. 

Эдукан принял из его рук маленький туго свернутый свиток, развернул, поспешно пробежался по нему глазами и устало потер пальцами переносицу.

– Я еду на Пик Дракона. У меня опять слишком много вопросов к Амелл.


	8. Chapter 8

Замок банна Сигарда Солону просто очаровал. Он оказался не таким большим, как редклифский, зато древним и очень красивым. А еще ей ужасно понравились здешние горы. Как только слуги показали ей ее комнату на самом верхнем этаже, Солона предоставила разбирать вещи Симоне и Фриде и ринулась в большую круглую общую залу, а из нее – на узкий длинный балкон, нависающий над бездной. Лесистые вершины с этой высоты показались ей гигантскими морскими волнами: вздыбленными под мощью ветра и навеки застывшими. Более пологие и низкие, чем в Остагаре или Редклифе, они не закрывали горизонт, растекались во всю ширь, позволяя разглядеть на своих склонах и ниточки дорог, и свежевспаханные поля, и деревеньки, и игрушечные башенки далеких замков.

Три года назад, когда ее везли в Остагар воевать с порождениями тьмы, Солона пообещала себе, что, если выживет, непременно отправится путешествовать. Ей, пятнадцать лет запертой в Кинлохе, тогда показалось, что милее сменяющихся перед глазами пейзажей и быть ничего не может. Уже через год, в Денериме, отдавая пострадавшим от войны не только ману, но и жизненную силу, она поняла, что есть вещи поважнее путешествий. Но выбравшись за каменные городские стены обратно на простор дороги, Солона подумала, что все-таки утратила что-то важное и нужное. Наверное, в этом и есть суть выбора? Выбрав одно, ты неизбежно теряешь другое.

За ее спиной раздались шаги.

– Ах, какая красота! – услышала она восторженный возглас Нерии. Подруга выбежала на балкон и приобняла ее со спины. – Ну почему до сих пор никто не придумал заклинания полета?! Наверное, храмовники запретили. Опасались, что все маги тут же его выучат и улетят в Тевинтер.

– В Тевинтере этого заклинания тоже нет, – с улыбкой обернулась к ней Амелл. – Они бы такое замалчивать не стали.

– Ха, а было бы забавно: летающие магистры, – засмеялась Нерия. – Представляю, как удивились бы кунари.

– Просто сбивали бы их на лету, – пожала плечами Солона.

– Эх, ты права, бесполезное заклинание. И опасное. Помнишь, в Круге рассказывали про одного умника, который пытался зачаровать на левитацию одеяло и на нем улететь?

– Мне даже оставшееся от него пятно под окнами показывали. Только байки все это, – отмахнулась Амелл. – Кому в здравом уме придет в голову идея улетать на одеяле?

– Андерсу, – Нерия снова прыснула. – Но он потом посчитал, что ему маны не хватит даже на то, чтобы нормально на землю опуститься. Так что просто слез по веревке. Помнишь, его после этого на год в одиночку посадили? Интересно, где он сейчас? Винн рассказывала, что видела его в Амарантайне с Эдуканом.

При упоминании имени Эдукана у Солоны немедленно испортилось настроение. Она потащила Сурану помогать Йовану, Симоне и Фриде обустраивать маленькую лабораторию в специально отведенной для этого комнате, а потом они втроем отправились на прогулку по замку, а их помощницы ушли в крыло прислуги – знакомиться. Но имя проклятого гнома все равно ощущалось у Амелл внутри постоянно, как ноющий во рту зуб.

Когда они добрались до портретной галереи, длинной и неважно освещенной, их нашел слуга и пригласил к обеду.

Банн Сигард был необычайно радушен. Он разделил с ними трапезу – обильную и вполне изысканную – и разговаривал совершенно без натянутости, к которой они уже успели привыкнуть. Рядом со столом бродил молодой и крайне добродушный мабари по имени Силач. Он не выпрашивал еду, лишь поглядывал на гостей и время от времени вздыхал. И рука сама собой украдкой ныряла под скатерть с куском какой-нибудь вкуснятины, которая принималась с благодарным чавканьем. 

После обеда Солона и Нерия устроили банну медосмотр и нашли еще пару незначительных болячек. Йован сделал ему массаж с обезболивающей мазью, и Сигард почувствовал себя заметно лучше. Солона посоветовала обучить искусству массажа какого-нибудь слугу, набросала целый список рекомендаций и убежала вместе с Йованом готовить мази и притирания. Нерия, завершив прогревающие процедуры и объяснив кухарке, на какой рацион следует перевести банна Сигарда, к ним присоединилась. Фрида и Симона, как обычно, были на подхвате. Так что к вечеру они управились и оказались предоставлены сами себе.

После ужина хозяин прислал им бутылку отличного вина, Нерия принесла с кухни пирожки, сыр и фрукты, и они устроили на балконе посиделки с видом на прекрасный закат. Йован вынес им два кресла и одеяла, а сам сел рядом на стуле, перетирая в ступке яичную скорлупу для еще одного зелья. Их помощницы сообщили, что получили приглашение на небольшую вечеринку и, хихикая, удалились.

– Чудесный день, – вздохнула Солона, допивая остатки вина. – Давно мне не было так спокойно.

– Мне тоже. Повезло, что банн Сигард позвал не Эрика, а нас. – Нерия легла грудью на край парапета, глядя на покрытый сумраком лес. – И никаких вам безумных фанатиков, никакого преследования, никаких пронырливых гномов. Хорошо!

Амелл сонно улыбнулась, соглашаясь с ней. А потом зачем-то представила, что было бы, если бы на стуле вместо Йована сидел сейчас Эдукан. И по ее позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Но не от страха, а от какого-то совершенно непонятного сладкого ожидания. Солона вспомнила его горячую руку на своем затылке, его рот, прижавшийся к ее губам, и невольно тихо вздохнула. Она не чувствовала отвращения. А ведь должна, обязана была его почувствовать! Разве может она себя уважать, зная, что ей понравились эти дерзкие прикосновения? Солона покачала головой. Нет, и вовсе ей это не понравилось. Она просто устала и перенервничала, вот и напридумывала себе всякого. И Эдукан ей нисколечко не нравится.

А еще больше ей не нравится, что приходится себя в этом убеждать.

Солона встала, подхватив одеяло и опустевшую бутылку:

– Идемте внутрь. Я совсем продрогла.

Она легла спать в своей маленькой комнате с узким и высоким окном в глухой освинцованной раме, свернувшись клубочком в постели. Засыпая, снова и снова вспоминала и густой, горько-сладкий, как патока, смех, и опасную сталь глаз, и широкую ладонь, в которой ее собственная рука утонула, будто принадлежала пятилетней девочке. И у демонов, пришедших в ее сны, опять было лицо Эдукана.

А на следующий день она увидела его во плоти. Герой Ферелдена приехал, будто бы нарочно подгадав к обеду. Солона услышала внизу какую-то суету, но не придала этому значения, полностью увлекшись приготовлением восстанавливающего зелья. И когда увидела в столовой Эдукана, на миг замерла, испугавшись, что все еще не выбралась из ловушки Тени.

– Маг Амелл, маг Сурана, Йован, – кивнул он каждому их них. – Доброго вам дня.

Она впервые видела его без доспехов. Но и без них, в простой серо-голубой форме Серых Стражей он казался массивным и величественным. Солона опустилась на свой стул, скрыв страх и немедленно возникшее напряжение за нарочитой надменностью:

– Милорд Эдукан. Какая неожиданность. Не чаяла встретить вас так скоро.

Его глаза насмешливо блеснули:

– Разлука с вами оказалась для меня нестерпимой, миледи.

– Жаль, не могу сказать того же, – холодно парировала она.

– Вы разбиваете мне сердце, – вздохнул Эдукан. – Но разговоры о печальных вещах портят пищеварение. Давайте-ка я лучше расскажу, как мы с магом Веланной и моим мабари устроили однажды засаду на контрабандистов.

Рассказчиком он оказался превосходным: артистичным и крайне остроумным. К середине истории Солона увлеклась и расслабилась, а к концу искренне хохотала над их похождениями на побережье. Рассказ закончился как раз к тому времени, когда подали основное блюдо – трех крупных фазанов, запеченных с яблоками.

– А где Лутий сейчас, милорд Эдукан? – спросил банн Сигард, утирая салфеткой увлажнившиеся от смеха глаза.

– На заслуженном отдыхе, – отозвался тот. – Его начали беспокоить старые раны, двадцать лиг для него слишком длинный путь. Оставил его сторожить Башню Бдения. Зато его сын, как я посмотрю, на самом пике сил!

Силач, который сидел на полу между хозяином и гномом, оглушительно гавкнул и умильно свесил язык, не сводя с Эдукана блестящих умных глаз. Тот с ласковой улыбкой потрепал его по голове:

– У тебя уйма братьев и сестер, малыш. К твоему родителю выстроилась целая очередь за отпрысками «того самого пса». Я уже начинаю чувствовать себя королевой Ашей Кампаной, заполучившей в родню полмира.

Солона украдкой поглядывала на Эдукана, любовалась им и понимала, что поддалась его обаянию, как и все присутствующие. Кроме Йована. Она обернулась к нему. Йован слушал, спокойно и равнодушно кромсая ножом мясо фазана, отправлял золотистые кусочки в рот, жевал и глотал их так, словно это было не волшебно вкусное блюдо, а какая-нибудь прелая брюква. И обаяние Героя Ферелдена было для него пустым звуком. 

Ей нельзя забывать, что на самом деле Эдукан им не друг. И приехал он сюда вовсе не ради вкусной еды и приятной беседы. Наверняка уже после обеда он отведет ее в укромный уголок и снова начнет задавать свои опасные вопросы.

Так и вышло.

Эдукан догнал ее, едва она вышла из столовой:

– Позволите составить вам компанию, сударыня?

Солона бросила на него неприязненный взгляд:

– Зачем вы спрашиваете? Мое мнение ничего не решает. Вы ведь все равно добьетесь, чтобы я пошла с вами.

Он пожал плечами:

– Я проявляю вежливость. Мне это ничего не стоит, а собеседнику приятно.

– Приятно – что? То, что ему предоставляют иллюзию вместо выбора? – фыркнула Солона.

– Это помогает сохранить достоинство. Некоторые это ценят, – отозвался он прохладно. – Как я вижу, вы твердо решили считать меня своим врагом. Но если вы невиновны, вам нечего бояться. Я хочу добиться правды, а не просто закрыть дело. Я хочу, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость, а не судебная ошибка.

– Да неужели? – не удержалась она. – В случае с Йованом вы не слишком-то задумывались о справедливости!

Эдукан нахмурился:

– Но он был виновен. Взломал хранилище и украл филактерию, использовал магию крови, бежал из Круга, отравил эрла. Достаточно для того, чтобы передать его храмовникам.

– Достаточно для того, чтобы превратить его в усмиренного? В живого голема? – спросила Солона с горечью.

Его губы сжались, словно удержали невольно рвущиеся слова. Он покачал головой:

– Я не мог знать, что его усмирят. Речь шла лишь о том, чтобы вернуть в Круг. За порядки, там принятые, я ответственности не несу.

– Ну конечно, – язвительно хмыкнула Амелл. – Когда вам было думать о всяких магах. Вы же спасали мир и очаровывали знать.

Эдукан помолчал, а потом произнес тоном человека, безупречно владеющего собой:

– Вы несправедливы, сударыня. Но я понимаю причину вашего гнева. Андерс рассказал мне о жизни в Круге гораздо больше, чем Винн. Однако исправить эти порядки не в моих силах. Зато в моих силах вести к процветанию эрлинг Амарантайн, бороться с порождениями тьмы и вести это расследование. Так что я хотел бы повторить свое предложение прогуляться со мной по замку.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Обычно Эдукан держался от нее на некотором расстоянии, но сейчас почему-то пошел рядом. Как успела заметить Солона, он был заметно выше Фриды, но его макушка все равно едва доставала ей до кончика носа. И сейчас она невольно на эту макушку косилась. Волосы Герой Ферелдена стриг довольно коротко, но она разглядела в светлой шевелюре массу еще более светлых прядей. Неужели седина? Амелл впервые задумалась над тем, сколько же ему лет. Когда он хмурился, она была готова дать ему все сорок, а когда смеялся, выглядел на двадцать пять, не больше.

«Даже внешность у него лживая, – подумала Солона с досадой. – Должно быть, всех лордов обучают лгать и манипулировать еще в младенчестве».

– Скажите, милорд Эдукан, в вашей жизни есть хоть кто-нибудь, кому вы никогда не лжете? – вырвалось у нее.

Он чуть сбился с шага и протянул с удивлением:

– Странно слышать этот вопрос именно от вас. Но все-таки отвечу: надо ведь поощрять ваше желание начать диалог. Я стараюсь быть предельно честным с близкими друзьями. Но не солгал ни разу только своему сыну.

Солона тоже удивилась. И почему-то рассердилась: она и не знала, что у Эдукана есть семья.

– Винн не говорила, что вы женаты, – ляпнула она, не подумав. И почему-то это прозвучало обвиняюще.

Эдукан издал странный горловой звук, словно сдерживал не то смех, не то сердитый рык. Выражения его лица она не увидела. Они оба, не сговариваясь, глядели на окна, стены, ковры и гобелены, но только не на друг друга. Когда он ответил, его голос был совершенно нейтральным:

– Я не женат. Сына мне родила куртизанка, и после этого их с ребенком приняли в дом моего брата.

– А почему не в ваш?

Солона понимала, что ведет себя ужасно бестактно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ее снедало любопытство. Она ждала, что Эдукан поставит ее на место, но он опять ответил:

– Строго говоря, в Орзаммаре у меня сейчас нет своего дома. Неужели Винн не рассказывала, что меня изгнали?

– Н... нет.

– Должно быть, щадила мое самолюбие. Как это мило, – усмехнулся он. – Дело в том, что меня осудили как братоубийцу. Ошибочно. И безоружного выставили за ворота тейга. Под землей это верная смерть. Но мне повезло, я встретил Серых Стражей. Потом вернулся, уже с договором о взаимопомощи в руках. Совершил несколько подвигов, – его голос стал окончательно несерьезным, – посадил на трон оставшегося брата. И тот в благодарность вернул мне титул принца и кое-какую собственность. А после Мора Ассамблея объявила меня Совершенным. Это что-то вроде святого, но с возможностью влиять на политику. Только дом Эдукан все равно больше не мой.

Его интонация была предельно легкомысленной, но Солона подумала, что он снова ей лжет: эта тема для него болезненна. Она и сама рассказывала о жизни в Круге в подобном тоне. Но ее не выгоняли, она ушла сама, потому что пятнадцать лет об этом мечтала. Ей никогда не хотелось туда вернуться. Интересно, хочет ли обратно Эдукан?

– И… вас это устраивает?

– Мне есть чем занять себя на поверхности, – Эдукан хмыкнул, но в этом звуке ей послышалась грусть. – Масса важных дел. И одно из них – найти убийцу эрла Эамона. А что насчет вас, сударыня Амелл? Что придает смысл вашей жизни?

На этот раз его любопытство не показалось ей навязчивым. Может, из-за его откровенности, а может и потому, что бесцельно шагать куда-то, не видя лица собеседника, но почти касаясь его локтем было… приятно? Ей чудилось в этом нечто интимное. И Солона решила ответить так же честно:

– Со мной все просто: я – целительница. И стараюсь делать свое дело, каким бы трудным оно не казалось. Создатель дал мне магию. Для меня важно, чтобы этот дар приносил пользу. Мне известно, как это сделать – у меня уже все получалось!

Она себя оборвала. Так вот к чему была эта исповедь? Эдукан просто манипулировал ею, усыпляя бдительность и вызывая на откровенность! Может все, что он сказал, тоже ложь?

– Да, вы говорили, что смерть лорда Геррина вас не опечалила, – казалось, он не заметил перемену в ее настроении.

– Нисколько.

– Согласен, у вас есть причины его не любить. – все так же спокойно подтвердил Эдукан. А потом оглушил вопросом: – Скажите, зачем вы собирали на него досье?

Амелл остановилась, хватая ртом воздух:

– Откуда... – а потом резко обернулась к нему: – Вы что, влезли в наш дом?! Копались в моих вещах?!

Он тоже перевел на нее взгляд, и этот взгляд был весьма холодным:

– То есть, существование досье вы не отрицаете.

– Это не ваше дело! Да как вы посмели!

Эдукан вздохнул, всем своим видом олицетворяя бесконечное терпение:

– Сударыня, ну зачем вы все усложняете? Просто расскажите мне об этой тетради. Зачем вы ее завели?

Солона сжала кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться. Проклятый пронырливый гном! И почему она не сожгла этот дневник в печке в тот же день, как поняла, что находится под подозрением? Как же глупо, Андрасте помилуй! Она сглотнула. Эдукан ждет объяснений, и, если он их не получит, ей конец.

– Я говорила, что видела его во дворце, во время награждения магов королем? Он был очень недоволен тем, что мы с Нерией упросили его величество отдать Йована нам. Я заметила его взгляд и испугалась. Мне захотелось разобраться, что за человек эрл Эамон, и не станет ли он для нас угрозой.

– И вы продолжали вести это досье после того, как поняли, что угроза все-таки есть.

– Да! – Солона посмотрела на него с вызовом. – Я искала против него оружие. Хотела ответить тем же – испортить ему репутацию.

– Настолько сильно, что писали в Киркволл двоюродному дяде? – ровным голосом спросил Эдукан. – Сразу после встречи во дворце. Пытались его подкупить и шантажировали, чтобы он разузнал кое-что об Эамоне Геррине? Так что же именно вас так заинтересовало?

Солона закрыла глаза, пытаясь справиться с паникой. Она не могла вспомнить, что именно писала дяде Гамлену. Но после того, как он в грубой форме отказал ей в первый раз, могла и попытаться надавить. Но как, архидемон его подери, он узнал об этих письмах?!

– Ничего особенного, – сказала Солона вслух и для убедительности пожала плечами. – Стреляла наобум. Это было давно, я плохо помню. Помню лишь, что он мне нагрубил, и я решила его немного проучить.

Эдукан снова поджал губы, а потом покачал головой:

– Сударыня, вы снова мне лжете.

– Я не помню, что именно я ему писала, клянусь! – воскликнула она в отчаянии. И это было чистой правдой. – Я была расстроена и напугана, и наверняка позволила себе лишнего. Но это были просто слова! У меня и в мыслях не было хоть как-то причинять ему вред.

Эдукан поморщился, помассировал переносицу и сказал с укоризной:

– Неужели вы не понимаете, насколько много против вас улик? Я то и дело ловлю вас на лжи. Мне вполне очевидно, что вы что-то скрываете. Возможно, это не имеет отношения к убийству эрла Эамона. И если это так – в ваших интересах мне обо всем рассказать. Вынужден напомнить, что чистосердечное признание и раскаяние не только облегчат вашу душу, но и смягчат наказание.

Амелл подумала с тоской, что ее секреты лишь укрепят Эдукана в его подозрениях. Раскрывать их опасно и глупо.

– Усмирение вместо смерти? Или Эонар вместо усмирения? Прекрасный выбор. Но я не знаю, как убедить вас в том, что я невиновна, – сказала она тихо.

– А вы невиновны?

Устремленный на нее стальной взгляд заставил еще выше вскинуть подбородок.

– Я не убивала эрла Эамона, – со всей твердостью, какую только смогла найти, подтвердила она.

– Если вы солгали, проблемы будут не только у вас, – проворчал Эдукан.

Неужели он ей поверил? Амелл не смела на это надеяться. Или он всего лишь готовит ей новую ловушку?

– Мне сказали, что вы скоро начнете прием для слуг и жителей деревни. Не буду вас задерживать. А позже загляну к вам, полюбопытствовать, как вы работаете.

Он кивнул ей и зашагал прямо по коридору. Амелл постояла несколько секунд в ступоре, а потом развернулась и отправилась в противоположную сторону. Она не понимала, что ей думать. Молния, готовая прошить насквозь, снова прошла всего лишь в дюйме от ее тела. Может, Эдукан решил взять ее измором? Если так, он близок к цели – такой истощенной Солона не чувствовала себя с тех пор, как покинула лагерь для раненых в битве за Денерим.

А что, если Эдукан и вправду хочет ей помочь? Ее сердце часто и суматошно забилось. Нельзя об этом думать, нельзя. Он – буря, стихия, насланная на нее злой судьбой.

Так почему же ей так нестерпимо хочется этой бурей любоваться?


	9. Chapter 9

Коридор вывел его к женским покоям, заброшенным после смерти супруги банна Сигарда. Дюран позволил себе некоторое время пометаться взад и вперед, пиная по дороге мебель, сжимая кулаки и бормоча проклятия. Но эта краткая вспышка безумия была ничто по сравнению с другим безумием, овладевшим его душой незаметно, исподволь, за каких-то пять дней.

Зачем он подошел к ней так близко? Настолько близко, чтобы уловить запах ромашки и меда, исходящий от ее волос, и запах ее кожи. Который он теперь никогда и ни за что не спутает с чужим запахом: словно Эдукан превратился в мабари, пережившего запечатление. И теперь, как этот самый мабари, он хотел только одного – беречь и защищать эту проклятую женщину, которая прекрасна настолько же, насколько и лжива. 

Дюран врезал рукой по стене, расколов деревянную панель, покрытую лаком. А потом глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Да, он до одури хочет ей верить. И прекрасно понимает, насколько это глупо. Это значит, ему нужна правда – какой бы неприятной та не оказалась. И уже потом он будет решать, что ему с этой правдой делать.

Эдукан расставил по местам раскиданные стулья, накрыл их обратно чехлами и направился к банну Сигарду. Тот был его союзником, пусть и не самым полезным, но одним из самых верных. И он определенно заслуживал объяснений: зачем потребовалось приглашать в замок магичек, и почему Дюран примчался сюда сегодня с таким видом, будто лекарь потребовался ему самому.

– Вы подозреваете их в убийстве? – банн Сигард выглядел по-настоящему шокированным. – Но… но… Андрасте помилуй, да это последние в нашей проклятой стране женщины, которых я стал бы в этом подозревать!

– Слишком много фактов говорит против них, – печально покачал головой Эдукан. – И я не верю в злонамеренность Амелл. Только поэтому она до сих пор не под арестом. Но она умеет убивать, я видел ее в бою. У меня нет права на ошибку, понимаете?

– Понимаю, – Сигард поник. – Знаете, эрл Дюран, Освин мне все уши прожужжал, рассказывая о беззащитности магов. Сперва меня это изрядно сердило, но в конце концов я увидел, что он прав. На них всегда будто невидимое клеймо. Они всегда виноваты в глазах людей. Я рад, что вы все же пытаетесь их защитить. И буду рад еще больше, если у вас это получится.

Эдукан шел в крыло прислуги задумчивый и пристыженный. А стал бы он удерживать храмовников от ареста, если бы на месте Солоны была какая-нибудь другая магичка? Та же Сурана? И честность заставила его признать: нет. Он уже предвзят, что бы ни говорил Митчеллу или Хоу.

– Великие Предки, сделайте так, чтобы я не ошибся, – пробормотал он, толкнул дверь на кухню, а оттуда вышел к спальням слуг.

Магички уже начали свой прием: Эдукану пришлось проталкиваться через желающих получить помощь, что толпились в коридоре. Гномка-охранница – Фрида, кажется, – сумрачно взглянула на него, но посторонилась, пропуская.

– Не помешаю? – спросил он, заглянув в комнату.

Мебель здесь сдвинули по углам, освободив середину. Там расположились стол, уставленный пузырьками и шкатулками, широкая, накрытая покрывалом скамья и несколько стульев. Йован стоял за столом и что-то старательно смешивал венчиком в фарфоровой плошке. Амелл с закрытыми глазами и закатанными до локтей рукавами водила руками над лежащим на скамье пожилым мужчиной. Под ее ладонями клубилось мягкое голубое сияние. Сурана быстро записывала что-то в блокноте. Солона подняла голову, посмотрела на Дюрана и буркнула:

– Снова вежливость? Входите уже и закройте за собой дверь!

Эдукан подошел к столу, с интересом наблюдая за манипуляциями Амелл. Мужчина, судя по одежде и запаху – конюх, лежал смирно, но, когда она положила ладони ему на живот, сдавленно застонал.

– А вы говорили сенешалю, что у вас грыжа? – спросила Солона сердито. – Вам же нельзя поднимать тяжести, а вы тюки с сеном таскаете! Придется сначала резать, а потом уже заживлять, – заключила она. – Нерия, договорись насчет отдельной комнаты. А Симона пусть позаботится, чтобы там было все, что надо: хорошее освещение, чистые тряпки, кипяток и ровная поверхность. Займусь этим человеком ближе к вечеру. Наверняка к нему еще кто-нибудь присоединится. А вы, любезный, идите и лягте пока вон на ту дальнюю кровать.

Прием шел довольно быстро. Было видно, что все трое привычны к этой работе и хорошо организованы. Амелл накладывала на очередного страждущего диагностирующие и исцеляющие чары, а пока Сурана объясняла ему, что нужно делать, чтобы вылечиться окончательно, бралась за нового пациента. Йован ассистировал им обеим. Эдукан провел с ними полчаса. Этого времени ему хватило, чтобы окончательно убедиться в увлеченности и самоотверженности обеих магичек. И он видел, насколько они истосковались по своей работе.

К сожалению, это говорило лишь в пользу того, что у них был серьезный мотив заткнуть рот эрлу Эамону и поглумиться над его трупом.

Убедившись, что ни магички, ни их помощники никуда в ближайшее время не уйдут, Эдукан направился к гостевым комнатам на самом верхнем этаже замка, чтобы без помех покопаться в чужом добре.

Вещей у Амелл оказалось удивительно мало: в сундуке две смены одежды и белья – все добротное, но весьма скромное. На крючке в углу – теплый плащ, под ним – сапоги с высокими голенищами. На крошечном столике лежали блокнот с записями расходов и доходов, пара свинцовых карандашей и несколько книг – два справочника по алхимии, травник и орлейский любовный роман. Когда Дюран в поисках записок или пометок пролистал и его, смущенно хмыкнул: все-таки орлесианцы – те еще затейники. В воображении Эдукана невольно возникли весьма возбуждающие и непристойные картинки с участием читающей эту книгу Солоны, но он строго запретил себе об этом думать, положил книгу на место и перешел в другую комнату.

У Сураны одежды оказалось побольше, а сама она заметно побогаче. Судя по всем этим кружавчикам, атласным ленточкам и шелковым шнуркам, эльфийка была той еще кокеткой. Но ничего предосудительного Эдукан не нашел, кроме ополовиненного флакона с настойкой из сухостебля. Точно такой же Винн всучила и ему, когда сообразила, что их с Морриган отношения зашли дальше флирта: противозачаточное. Что ж, значит, у Сураны есть любовник. Только законом это не запрещено. Хотя ему стоит покопать и в этом направлении.

А вот в комнате Йована его поджидал сюрприз. Книги и тетради здесь полностью заполонили и стол, и сундук, и Дюран со вздохом принялся пролистывать и их. Но его старание увенчалось успехом: на полях потрепанной тетради с рецептами каких-то зелий он увидел имя «Эамон», нацарапанное рукой Йована. Однако почерк здесь казался более неровным. Возможно потому, что писалось в спешке? Усмиренного трудно заподозрить в избыточной эмоциональности. Только это имя встретилось не раз – и буквы, выведенные на полях, точно так же нервно прыгали, а однажды Йован густо их зачеркнул.

– И что это значит, архидемон вас сожри? – с изумлением вопросил Эдукан пространство и сунул тетрадь в подсумок.

Ее следовало показать Митчеллу. Дюран понятия не имел, могут ли усмиренные как-то «разусмириться», или этот эффект все-таки необратим. Вдруг Амелл нашла способ вернуть своего приятеля? Или это была старая тетрадь, заведенная, когда Йован еще жил в замке Редклиф? Может, у него и тогда был такой же ровный и аккуратный почерк – буковка к буковке.

Или Йован только притворяется усмиренным?

Эдукан пролистал остальные книги и тетради, но больше ничего подобного в них не обнаружил. А потому зашел в собственную комнату, расположенную по соседству с Амелл, рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза. Если Йован притворяется, то у них появился новый подозреваемый. Да только эта версия выглядела чересчур сказочной, чтобы рассматривать ее всерьез. Храмовники делали свою работу наверняка, вряд ли они допустили бы брак. Что ж, Митчелл прояснит этот вопрос.

И все-таки, если он не желает, чтобы виновной оказалась Амелл, ему стоит сосредоточиться на Изольде, так? Она – самая подходящая кандидатура на роль убийцы. И ее мотив не менее весом. Теган пообещал, что найдет ему доказательства виновности эрлессы. Но Теган – влюбленный идиот, и запросто может сменить сторону.

…А сам он кто? Разве не влюбленный идиот?

Эдукан выругался сквозь зубы. Он не должен думать об этом сейчас. Сейчас он ведет расследование. Он достал из-за пазухи блокнот, принялся его пролистывать, а потом с раздражением сунул обратно. Откуда бы у Изольды взяться нестандартному сильверитовому ножу? Вот у Амелл пожалуйста – целый набор скальпелей.

Дюран сердито хлопнул ладонью по постели:

– Нож для разрезания конвертов! Узкое короткое лезвие, красивый и дорогой металл – очень даже похоже. Надо спросить Сида Алонуса, был ли у Герринов сильверитовый нож для бумаги.

Приступ облегчения, который принесла ему эта мысль, был совершенно иррациональным. Поймав себя на этом, он снова выругался. А что насчет заточки? Какой идиот будет затачивать нож для бумаги, будто бритву? Разве что этот кто-то специально готовился убить им человека.

– Ну и бред, Предки помилуй, – пробурчал Эдукан. – Я пытаюсь натянуть перчатку на голову коню.

Ему следует докапываться до истины, а не пытаться утопить Изольду. С его стороны даже думать об этом крайне недостойно. Но мысль о том, что нужно продолжить собирать улики против Амелл, причиняла почти физическую боль. Только он все равно обязан посмотреть, как Солона орудует скальпелем.

Зрелище оказалось завораживающим. Замешкалась Амелл только раз: рука, протянутая к разложенным инструментам, на миг зависла, будто Солона не увидела нужного. А потом все-таки взяла скальпель, уверенным и плавным движением вскрыла конюху живот, немного покопалась в его потрохах, накладывая чары, отрезала кусок кишок, снова поколдовала, свела края плоти и новым заклинанием их срастила.

Глядя на это, Эдукан все больше мрачнел. Убийца пронзил сердце эрла Эамона безошибочно, с одного удара. Могла ли проделать это Изольда? Он сильно сомневался.

За ужином ему снова пришлось изображать беззаботность и давить из себя шутки для поддержания разговора. Ворот туники давил на горло, воздух казался спертым, а еда – безвкусной. Немного оживился он, лишь рассказав банну Сигарду о беременности королевы и связанных с этим перспективах. А потом у него разболелась голова, и он, извинившись, поднялся к себе, не дождавшись десерта.

Он мог бы и потерпеть. Только сидеть напротив Солоны и думать, что уже завтра ему придется ее арестовать и передать Митчеллу, оказалось невыносимо. Эдукан разделся и улегся в постель, намереваясь сбежать от тяжелых мыслей с помощью сна. Но взбудораженный мозг отказывался спать. Духота в комнате давила на грудь почти физически, будто Камень до срока и живьем принял его в свои объятия. Промаявшись час или два, Дюран решил открыть окно, но не нашел даже намека на петли. Должно быть, хозяева куда больше боялись сквозняков, чем удушья. А ему нужен был воздух.

Он поднялся с кровати, натянул штаны, набросил плащ и вышел в коридор. Не удержался и бросил косой взгляд на щель под дверью соседней комнаты – там мерцал слабый свет. Должно быть Амелл читала или писала что-нибудь перед сном. Эдукан пересек общую залу, распахнул балконную дверь и, шагнув за порог, глубоко вдохнул. Воздух казался тяжелым и неподвижным, в нем отчетливо пахло надвигающейся грозой – первой в этом году. Едва он успел об этом подумать, как небо разрезала ослепительная вспышка. По горам оглушительно и страшно, будто рык архидемона, прогрохотал гром. Неистовый порыв ветра со всей силы ударил в лицо, заставив отпрянуть от неожиданности. А когда тьму озарила очередная молния, Эдукан заметил Солону.

Она стояла в дальнем углу балкона, прислонившись к стене и вцепившись рукой в каменные перила. Босая, в нижней сорочке, придерживая свободной рукой бьющуюся по ветру длинную шаль, Амелл, как завороженная, глядела на него. Глядела так, словно он не вышел из гостиной, а спустился прямиком с грозового неба. Ее неотрывный удивленный взгляд снял внутренние засовы. Эдукан вновь ощутил в своем теле мощный магнит, который тянул его к ней с самой первой их встречи. Он слишком много думал об Амелл, чтобы противиться этому сейчас. Да и не хотел этого.

Эдукан медленно направился к Солоне, чувствуя, как бешено и сладко стучит его сердце. Воздух казался ему плотным, как если бы он шел по дну морского залива. Дюран замер, лишь оказавшись совсем рядом. Он с трудом дышал, будто сделал не шесть медленных шагов, а вбежал в полной боевой выкладке на самый верх сторожевой башни. Он и сам не знал, что будет делать дальше. Заговорит с ней? Предложит сбежать – прямо сейчас, пока он чувствует связавшие их узы? Или бросит ей в лицо обвинение и погасит этот сияющий взгляд? Амелл не двигалась, следя за его приближением, и Эдукан видел, что ее грудь вздымается так же бурно, как и его. А потом она произнесла тихим дрожащим голосом:

– Идет буря.

Сверкнула еще одна молния, воздух расколол новый ужасающий удар грома. Предостережение это или знак? Эдукан, окончательно отдаваясь во власть прекрасного наваждения, пригнул Амелл за голову к себе и жадно вдохнул исходящий от нее сладкий, терпкий, невероятно желанный запах. Он сводил с ума и заставлял верить – это его женщина, и он пошлет к архидемону любого, кто попытается это оспорить! И все же Дюран медлил, давая ей время отстраниться или отбросить его руки. Но Солона оставалась неподвижной, лишь дышала часто и хрипло. И он, так и не дождавшись протеста, впился в ее рот яростным поцелуем. Ее губы приоткрылись, впуская его язык, а потом Солона ответила с таким жаром, что у него потемнело в глазах. Как давно мечтал, Дюран запустил пальцы в темные волны рассыпавшихся волос и ощутил, как Солона вцепилась в его плечи, но не отталкивая, а притягивая. Воздух разрывал неистовый ветер, небо раскалывали молнии. Они целовались с безумным исступлением, охватившая их страсть была похожа на эту внезапно обрушившуюся бурю. Руки Амелл забрались под развевающийся плащ, ее нога скользнула по его бедру. Эдукан с тихим стоном оторвался от ее губ, спустился поцелуями по шее, приспустил сорочку, обнажив грудь, и начал пылко ласкать ее пальцами и языком. Ладонь Солоны обхватила его затылок, прижимая к себе еще крепче, и он услышал прерывистый вздох удовольствия.

А потом хлынул ливень, мгновенно вымочив так, словно на них опрокинули ведро воды. Эдукан потянул Солону за руку, они вбежали в общую залу, пересекли ее и юркнули в комнату Амелл. Дюран снова прижал ее к стене, едва успев закрыть дверь. Каждый нерв его тела стонал от пьянящего напряжения и вожделения. Он осторожно освободил Солону от холодной и мокрой одежды, терзая жаркими поцелуями ее рот, оглаживая и согревая ладонями кожу и чувствуя на собственном теле ее прикосновения. Он не думал больше ни о чем. Ему просто хотелось касаться ее еще и еще – везде. И он содрал с себя плащ, подхватил Амелл на руки, отнес в постель и опустился на колени рядом, опять заскользив руками по телу, лаская кончиками пальцев, сминая и целуя страстно, но нежно. 

Она схватила его за волосы, будто пытаясь остановить это безумие. Дюран замер и посмотрел на нее. Ее локоны разметались по подушке, глаза были широко раскрыты, а припухшие от поцелуев губы шевелились в неслышном за шумом и грохотом грозы шепоте. Эдукан склонился к ее лицу и прошептал сам:

– Предки, какая же ты красивая… Мне перестать?

Солона покачала головой, и он услышал:

– Иди ко мне.

Дюран поднялся, быстро стянул липнущие штаны, которые вовсе не охладили его отчаянное возбуждение, и лег на нее, держа свой вес на согнутых локтях, но все-таки ощущая ее, наконец, всем телом. И это было прекрасно!

Амелл вытянулась под ним струной, все так же глядя на него во все глаза.

– Ты уже занималась этим раньше? – спросил он мягко, истолковав ее легкую дрожь по-своему.

Но Солона кивнула, сохраняя непонятную напряженность. А потом вздохнула, втиснула свою руку между их телами. Эдукан чуть приподнялся, давая ей волю, и ощутил кончики пальцев на своем напряженном члене.

– Мне немного страшно, – прошептала она застенчиво и осторожно погладила пальцем вдоль ствола.

– Я постараюсь быть очень аккуратным, – пообещал Эдукан нежно. – Но если что-то пойдет не так – сразу скажи.

Чтобы успокоить ее, он снова принялся гладить и целовать ее кожу, незаметно опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока его нос не коснулся ее лобка. Солона со смущенным вздохом сжала колени. Но настоящего запрета в этом он не заметил. А потому ласково раздвинул ее бедра и все-таки приник ртом к мягкой, влажной плоти, окунаясь в зовущий, сводящий с ума запах. Он ласкал ее языком, глубоко проникая внутрь: то деликатно касался, то властно теребил, то жадно слизывал неземную сладость ее соков. Вскоре ее бедра начали подаваться ему навстречу, Солона жалобно и призывно застонала. А потом она выгнулась и хрипло взмолилась:

– Пожалуйста!

Он ответил на призыв и вошел в нее – медленно и сдержанно, чувствуя, как тесно и плотно обхватывает его скользкая плоть. Амелл замерла. А потом обхватила его ягодицы, прижимая еще сильнее к своему телу, качнулась навстречу, шире раздвигая бедра и побуждая двигаться дальше. Он застонал от удовольствия, почти выскользнул из нее, снова вошел и полностью отдался стихии разделенных чувств. Постепенно движения стали сильными и резкими и заставили забыть обо всем. Лишь доводящий его до окончательного безумия запах, лишь ее и собственные громкие и бесстыдные возгласы, и вечный, как камни Тедаса, ритм. Он ощущал себя словно в эпицентре урагана. А потом услышал ее протяжный стон, ощутил, как она забилась, содрогаясь в сладком экстазе. Стиснул ее в объятиях еще крепче: так, чтобы у нее потемнело в глазах так же, как у него, задвигался судорожно и быстро, уже не опасаясь причинить ей боль, и излился глубоко внутри, почти умирая от нестерпимого наслаждения.

Какое-то время они лежали молча, все еще сплетясь телами. Потом Эдукан все же вышел из нее и посмотрел ей в лицо. Солона задумчиво улыбалась, глядя в потолок. Поймав его взгляд, она коснулась его щеки и тихо призналась: 

– Это был самый бесстыдный секс в моей жизни.

Эдукан рассмеялся:

– Замечательно.

Солона тоже фыркнула, а потом велела:

– Погоди! Ляг на спину.

Он посмотрел на нее удивленно, но подчинился. Она прижалась ухом к его груди, пробежалась пальцами по торсу и животу, рождая новую волну удовольствия, и попросила:

– А теперь сделай так еще раз.

– Что?

– Посмейся, глупый. У тебя такой замечательный смех. Я хочу слушать его вечно.

И Эдукан действительно рассмеялся – и от неожиданности просьбы, и от того, как хорошо и правильно ему было лежать вот так – с ней в обнимку, перебирая ее локоны и вкушая их запах, как лучший из деликатесов. Солона удовлетворенно вздохнула и опять погладила его по животу и боку, заново возбуждая одними этими прикосновениями.

– Дюран, – позвала она нерешительно.

– Да?

– А что будет завтра?

Этот вопрос отозвался глухой болью в висках. Эдукан не хотел на него отвечать. Он вздохнул, не глядя, нашел кончиком пальца ее губы, нежно погладил и задержал его на них, словно запирал ее слова.

– Если ты будешь спрашивать об этом, мне придется уйти. 

Солона помолчала, а потом тоже вздохнула:

– Не уходи.

Она подняла голову от его груди и прижалась к его губам поцелуем. И им опять стало не до разговоров.

А перед рассветом их разбудили звук открываемой двери и тихое ойканье Сураны.

– Прости! Но мне нужно с тобой поговорить, срочно.

Дверь закрылась. Амелл быстро поцеловала Дюрана, а потом вытащила из сундука новую сорочку, оделась и вышла в коридор. Эдукан сонно провел рукой по подушке, хранящей ее запах и тепло. И на него вдруг накатило осознание: что же, демоны его раздери, он натворил? Как ему теперь смотреть ей в глаза? Он закусил губу, подавив стон отчаяния. Но чтоб его Камень изверг, если он будет жалеть хоть об одной минуте, проведенной в этой постели. 

Амелл вернулась отстраненная и задумчивая. Похоже, до нее тоже дошло, в какую ситуацию они оба попали. Она остановилась, не дойдя до кровати, и спросила тихо, глядя куда-то в сторону:

– Почему ты со мной переспал?

– Ты ведь и сама этого хотела. Разве нет? – попытался уйти от ответа Эдукан.

Но ее это лишь рассердило. Солона взглянула ему в глаза с прежним отчуждением:

– Решил меня приручить? Поймать на неосторожном слове, а потом вынудить сказать то, что тебе хочется?

Дюран резко встал и подошел к ней:

– Тебе действительно показалось, что я притворяюсь? Ты действительно не замечала, как я начинаю дуреть, лишь оказавшись с тобой рядом?

– Ты – эрл и королевский судья. А значит – лжец и манипулятор, – ее прекрасное лицо было холодным и бесконечно далеким.

– Я не лгал тебе, – отозвался он глухо.

– Но ты все равно собираешься меня арестовать?

Эдукан сжал кулаки и с невероятным даже для него самого хладнокровием кивнул:

– Да. Против тебя слишком много улик. – Однако спокойствие быстро его покинуло: – Но если ты мне все расскажешь, я постараюсь тебе помочь, клянусь!

Амелл неверяще покачала головой:

– То есть, ты трахал меня и думал о том, что уже на следующий день отдашь в руки храмовникам? Что меня будут пытать, а потом усмирят – просто так, на всякий случай? Я ведь такая лгунья, я ведь причинила так много вреда своей ложью! – на последней фразе она уже кричала.

– Я хочу тебе помочь, но ты не даешь мне шанса! – прорычал он в ответ. – Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я пришел к королю, извинился и сказал, что сфабриковал все улики сам? И твой визит во дворец в день убийства, и угрожающие письма в Киркволл, и досье на Эамона, и проклятый сильверитовый скальпель, которым ему вскрыли глотку!

Солона замерла, хватая ртом воздух. А потом выпрямилась и скрестила на груди руки:

– Убирайся.

– Почему ты не хочешь мне верить? – Дюран импульсивно схватил ее за запястье. – Как я могу тебя защищать, если не знаю: убийца ты или жертва обстоятельств?

Она резко выдернула руку:

– Я невиновна, и я не раз это говорила. И что это изменило? Ничего. Это ты не хочешь мне верить. Это ты вцепился в свои улики вместо того, чтобы искать настоящего убийцу. Уходи, Дюран. А я попробую немного поспать. А когда проснусь, буду думать, что все, произошедшее этой ночью, мне просто приснилось.

Эдукан подобрал с пола свои вещи, молча вышел и почти пинком распахнул дверь в свою комнату.

Он может собраться и прямо сейчас уехать обратно в Денерим. Тянуть следствие, искать козла отпущения. Или и вовсе отказаться от судейства, погубить свое имя, похоронить свою честь, но помочь Солоне бежать. Да, это расследование – дело принципа. Но что для него важнее – принципы или жизнь этой женщины?

Дюран бросил одежду на сундук и растянулся в кровати. Все, чем он жил до сих пор: его тщательно лелеемые планы, будущее сына, месть Белену, политическая игра, в которой он за пару лет мог бы одержать верх – все это летело архидемону под хвост.

Он полежал немного, безнадежно уставившись в потолок, и начал строить новые планы. Сначала они с Солоной отправятся в Башню Бдения. Там он напишет несколько писем, обчистит собственную сокровищницу, и они поедут в Амарантайн, чтобы сесть на корабль до Камберленда. А оттуда с караванами уедут в Тевинтер. Самое безопасное место для мага, какое он только знал. Там Амелл снова откроет свою клинику и будет лечить сирых и убогих, а он сперва свяжется с Вейсхауптом, а потом отправится в Кэл Шарок. И станет там эмиссаром Орзаммара, благо, дипломатические отношения между тейгами в последнее время пошли на лад. Ему, конечно, будет не хватать Натаниэля – Хоу его ни за что не простит. Еще больше ему будет не хватать Триана. Но если вести правильную политику, организовать сильное подразделение Ордена и очистить торговый путь от Кэл Шарока до Орзаммара, они непременно встретятся.

Эдукан слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка горчила на губах. Да, ему будет, чем заняться. Но он навсегда останется предателем в собственных глазах – какое бы решение ни принял. Предаст либо себя, либо короля. И как ему принять вот это? Впервые в жизни он не знал, что ему делать.

Кажется, он все-таки задремал, потому что очнулся, когда в его дверь решительно и громко постучали.

– Дюран! Милорд Эдукан! – услышал он крайне взволнованный голос Амелл. – Вставайте!

Он моментально вскочил, натянул все еще влажные штаны и распахнул дверь.

Солона была бледна, как ткань ее сорочки:

– Нерия сбежала. Прошу, помогите мне ее найти! Я боюсь, что она наделает глупостей!


	10. Chapter 10

Амелл мчалась к Денериму так, будто за ней гналась стая демонов. Перед ее глазами стояло бледное лицо Нерии: губы сжаты в жесткую линию, а опухшие от слез глаза горят ненавистью. Сердце Солоны разрывалось от жалости и жутких предчувствий. Она пыталась унять свой страх и не могла – будто бы и не было закаливших ее испытаний и данного себе самой слова. Она опять сделалась бессильной и беззащитной перед людьми с пылающими мечами на груди: оказывается, этот страх въелся в нее намертво, стал ее частью, плавал в крови и гудел в костях. Затылок покалывало ледяными иглами: почуяв ее ужас и отчаяние, к ней стучался невидимый гость из-за Завесы, шипел о помощи и спасении. Чтобы отвлечься, Солона повторяла умоляюще – не то Суране, не то себе:  
  
– Ты же обещала! Прошу тебя, держи себя в руках, – и снова поднимала лошадь в галоп.  
  
Если бы не Эдукан, Амелл загнала бы ее насмерть, не преодолев и половины пути.  
  
Дюран не стал настаивать, когда она отказалась отвечать на его расспросы. Лишь сухо кивнул и велел собираться. Сам поговорил с банном Сигардом, сам позаботился, чтобы лошадей подготовили и оседлали как можно скорее. И всю дорогу следил, чтобы она   
соблюдала выбранный им ритм движения. Чередуя галоп, шаг и рысь, они добрались до Денерима примерно за три часа – в полном молчании. Как же она была благодарна ему за это молчание! Но заговорить все-таки пришлось.  
  
– Куда теперь? – отрывисто спросил Эдукан, когда они проехали главные городские ворота.  
  
– Во дворец, – ее голос охрип от мысли, что Нерия уже совершила непоправимое.  
  
Сурану она должна защищать или _от_ Сураны? Нерия всегда была импульсивной и упрямой, и только последнее помогало ей справляться с искушениями демонов. Устоит ли она теперь? Солона отогнала недостойные мысли: подруге нужна помощь в любом случае. Ничего этого не было бы, если бы ее не довели до отчаяния! Но чтобы помочь, ей самой потребуется помощь. И Амелл все-таки решилась рассказать Эдукану кое-что из того, что знала сама. Андрасте помилуй, как же ей хотелось довериться ему полностью! Но она произнесла намеренно хладнокровно:  
  
– Дюран, у Нерии был роман с дворянином. Птица высокого полета, как она говорила. И никогда не называла его имени. Но я знаю, что она почти каждый день бегала на свидания именно во дворец. Он женат. Обещал Нерии, что отошлет жену и возьмет ее к себе. Недавно они серьезно поссорились, и Нерия очень тяжело это переживала. А сегодня утром сказала, что собирается применить магию крови. – Спокойствие ей все-таки изменило, и Солона сглотнула. – Она была, как в бреду. Я не поняла, что она имела в виду – приворот или… или… Мне показалось, что это очередная истерика. С ней это иногда бывает. Я ее утешила, дала выпить успокоительный отвар, попросила не пороть горячку. Нерия пообещала. Я и представить не могу, что она и вправду на такое решится! Но если все-таки решится…  
  
Дюран мрачно покачал головой:  
  
– Даже если Сурана никого не убьет, у нее будут серьезные проблемы. И не только у нее: после волны, поднятой эрлом Эамоном, ополчатся на всех магов Ферелдена. Включая тебя. Тебе следовало бы сказать о своих опасениях раньше.  
  
Амелл даже задохнулась от возмущения:  
  
– Я беспокоилась о ней, а не о себе!  
  
– Недостаточно беспокоилась, – отрезал он и возобновил движение.  
  
Эдукан сказал правду: ей следовало остаться тогда у Нерии и убедиться, что с той точно все в порядке. Да только горькие слова подруги растревожили ее собственное сердце и растравили сомнения. Ни о чем другом думать не получалось. Она прогнала Дюрана и, проплакав остаток утра, обнаружила исчезновение Нерии слишком поздно. Но и тогда она могла бы попросить банна Сигарда отправить во дворец ворона с письмом, чтобы предупредить стражу об опасности. Ее долгом было предотвратить ужасное, а не бежать по остывающему следу, рискуя не успеть. Но один раз Солона уже предала друга. Как она могла сделать то же самое во второй раз? А что, если Нерия убежала всего лишь для того, чтобы еще раз поговорить со своим возлюбленным?  
  
Когда они въехали на дворцовую площадь, эта надежда растаяла – мгновенно, как комок снега на раскаленной сковороде. Солону охватила новая волна паники: слишком много стражи толпилось у ворот. И среди желтых котт с красными мабари четко выделялись кирасы с пламенеющими мечами.  
  
– Опоздали! – простонала Солона с отчаянием.  
  
Когда они подъехали к воротам, Эдукан, указав подбородком на Амелл, бросил не терпящим возражений тоном:  
  
– Она со мной! – А потом оглядел храмовников, безошибочно определил среди них главного и спросил его мрачно: – Что случилось?  
  
– Покушение на короля, сер Эдукан. К счастью, неудачное, – ответил тот глухо, и Амелл всей кожей ощутила острый и недобрый взгляд, направленный на нее из прорези шлема.   
  
Воздух застрял в ее легких, мешая сделать хотя бы вдох. Нерия все-таки сделала это. И теперь их сочтут сообщницами! У Солоны закружилась голова, она схватила Дюрана за локоть, ища защиты. Еще вчера его объятия были надежнейшим из бастионов: они подарили такой покой, что вместо еженощного пугающего путешествия в Тень минувшей ночью Солона увидела обычные мирные сны. Но потом она вспомнила их утренний разговор и быстро отдернула руку. Слепой нерассуждающий страх снова облизал нервы, словно огонь влажные ветки – еще чуть-чуть, и они не выдержат жара, вспыхнут и сгорят дотла. Вкрадчивый мерзкий голос из-за Завесы, зашелестел в ушах громче: вновь и вновь предлагал более надежную защиту, сулил избавление от всех бед. Но она стиснула зубы, притворяясь, что не слышит его.  
  
– Кто напал? – свирепо прорычал Эдукан. – Когда? Говорите толком! Что с королем?!  
  
– Магичка, сер. Сегодня утром. Его величество не пострадал. Рыцарь-командор Тавиш и рыцарь-командор Грегор все вам расскажут. Мои люди проводят вас к ним.  
  
Когда они поднимались по лестнице в сопровождении двух ведроголовых, Эдукан хранил ледяное молчание, и Солону это пугало еще больше. Да, она умолчала о своих подозрениях. Но ведь Сурана и в самом деле не называла ей имя Алистера Тейрина. И она никак не могла знать, что Нерия все-таки помчится в Денерим! Неужели Эдукан прямо сейчас возьмет и отдаст ее Грегору?  
  
Амелл снова себя одернула: к драным демонам Грегора! Что с Нерией?  
  
«Впуссти, впуссти», – назойливо шелестело в голове. Это было бы так просто: взять и поддаться. Открыть демону дорогу, покарать всех, кто превращает ее жизнь в кошмар. Солона сжала кулаки и начала считать ступени, заставляя себя собраться. Если ее сейчас все-таки накроет истерикой, Суране это не поможет.  
  
А что поможет? Как ей ее спасти?! И жива ли она вообще…  
  
«Впусти! Я спасу вас обеих!»  
  
Впустить было бы легче легкого, даже руки резать не потребовалось бы – достаточно слова «да». Только Солона уже видела одержимых. И твердо знала: такому чудовищу не место по эту сторону Завесы.  
  
Их привели к небольшому кабинету на втором этаже, примыкающему к апартаментам короля. Рыцарь-командор Тавиш, хмурый, как грозовая туча, сидел за столом и просматривал какой-то документ с крупной храмовничьей печатью. Рядом с ним сидели Грегор и Первый чародей Ирвинг – не менее угрюмые. Винн расхаживала по комнате и что-то взволнованно втолковывала рыцарю-капитану Митчеллу. Едва Амелл переступила порог, она бросилась к ней и крепко обняла:  
  
– Ох, Солона, не могу поверить, что это случилось!  
  
И выдержка окончательно ей изменила. Солона пошатнулась, оперлась на плечо Винн и в полуобмороке позволила усадить себя на стул.  
  
«Нерия, милая, что же ты натворила?», – стучало в висках сквозь шепот и свист демона.  
  
– Так что именно случилось? – Она скорее догадалась, чем услышала, о чем именно спросил Дюран, потому что в басовитых нотах его голоса рокотало раздражение. Солона прикусила губу и заставила себя прислушаться.  
  
– Видимо, вы разминулись с нашим гонцом, сер Эдукан, – пробурчал Митчелл. – Мы отправили его за вами и магом Амелл сразу после происшествия. Маг Нерия Сурана пробралась в покои его величества и применила магию. Но заклинание дало осечку, и вместо того, чтобы причинить вред королю, она погибла сама... Прежде, чем мы продолжим, будьте любезны, сударыня, покажите ваши руки.  
  
Амелл не сразу поняла, что это обращаются к ней, а все-таки сообразив, апатично кивнула. Осознание сказанного Митчеллом пропитывало ее медленно и неохотно, как вода – оставленный под ливнем кожаный плащ. Она закатала рукава и продемонстрировала свою неповрежденную кожу, все еще не понимая, куда они все клонят. Рыцарь-капитан посмотрел на Тавиша, передавая слово ему.  
  
– Можно сказать, что ваше расследование завершено, сер Эдукан, – Тавиш откинулся в кресле, Солона подняла взгляд и отчетливо прочитала облегчение на его лице. – Очевидно, что эта магичка умела отводить глаза с помощью магии крови, поэтому и пробиралась везде незамеченной. Сперва она убила эрла Эамона. И сейчас, убедившись, что ее жизнь это не облегчило, решила отомстить королю. Но, к счастью, его величество прошел школу храмовников и смог ей противостоять.  
  
Амелл подавила всхлип. Нет! Нет, нет! Этого не может быть. Это ложь! Или сон. Да, это сон! Она находится в Тени, и демоны снова пытаются ее одурачить!  
  
Дюран перевел холодный взгляд на Митчелла:  
  
– А вы что скажете? Только давайте начистоту.  
  
Тот выпрямил спину и уставился на начальство с угрюмой решимостью:  
  
– Я не обнаружил никаких следов магии в покоях лорда Геррина. Его убили обычным оружием. А эльфийка была слишком невысокой и хрупкой, чтобы нанести подобный удар. И вообще, мне кажется, неплохо бы поговорить с самим королем. Во время проверки на последствия заклинания его величество почти ничего не сказал сам, вы говорили вместо него, а он просто кивал. Не исключено, что пребывал в шоке. И неудивительно – его с головы до ног залило кровью этой девицы.  
  
– Алистер Тейрин – Серый Страж и бывалый воин, близостью смерти его не смутить, – покачал головой Эдукан и посмотрел на Солону, будто ждал от нее чего-то.  
  
– Нерия ни за что не стала бы вредить королю, это какая-то ошибка, – выдавила она еле слышно.  
  
Неужели не сон?..  
  
Горло и глаза драло, будто ее накрыло песчаным смерчем, запорошило мелким прахом и мысли, и чувства, и желания. И голоса людей вокруг звучали глуше, чем вой демона внутри головы.   
  
Дюран едва заметно поморщился, а Грегор резко поднялся и, перегнувшись через стол, вперился в нее взглядом:  
  
– Эта ошибка забрызгала своей кровью весь кабинет. Вы ведь знаете, что такое ходячая бомба, маг Амелл?  
  
Солону замутило еще сильнее. Разумеется, она знала. И сама не раз накладывала это проклятие на порождений тьмы: тело жертвы взрывалось изнутри так, что после оставалось лишь мокрое дурнопахнущее пятно. Она представила, что ее подруга, почти сестра, превратилась в такое вот пятно, и голос демона в голове взвыл, окончательно оглушив.  
  
Но он ее обманул, предлагая защиту им обеим – Нерия уже мертва. А значит Солона не станет его слушать! Она помотала головой, будто лошадь, которую заедали слепни, и вой в ушах чуть поутих. Грегор сузил глаза, а потом протянул мягко и успокаивающе:  
  
– Спокойно, девочка. Тебя никто пока не обвиняет. Мы здесь для того, чтобы разобраться в поступке твоей подруги. Винн, дай ей воды, мне не нравится, как она выглядит.  
  
Солона выхлебала залпом кружку, собралась с духом и снова посмотрела на Грегора:  
  
– Но при чем тут магия крови, рыцарь-командор? Это заклинание школы магии духа. Нам всем его показывали.  
  
Грегор вздохнул с досадой:  
  
– Вероятно, оно было усилено магией крови, раз подействовало мгновенно. Ты же сама знаешь, что ходячая бомба взрывается не сразу. К тому же у Сураны не было с собой посоха. Заклинание потребовало бы куда больше времени.  
  
– Но… – Амелл снова покачала головой, стараясь мыслить рационально. Ей было необходимо думать о чем-то кроме голоса, завывающего внутри черепа, и грязного пятна на полу королевского кабинета. – Сер Митчелл, это так? Вы и вправду почувствовали следы магии крови в кабинете его величества?  
  
– Какая разница? – рявкнул Тавиш. – Магией крови или разрешенным заклинанием, но Сурана попыталась убить короля! И чем еще можно объяснить, что она передвигалась по дворцу незамеченной?  
  
– Например, тем, что ее принимали за служанку, – подсказал гулким басом Эдукан. – И Сурана, и Амелл предпочитают мантиям обычные платья, а во дворце служит слишком много народа. И узнают друг друга в лицо далеко не все. А многим людям все эльфы кажутся похожими, как близнецы. Но это неважно. Рыцарь-командор прав: применялась магия крови или нет, покушение произошло…  
  
– Нет! Все было не так! – раздался с порога возбужденный и громкий голос короля.  
  
Алистер Тейрин ворвался в кабинет и захлопнул за собой дверь. Эдукан, храмовники и хранящий упорное молчание Ирвинг, приветствуя его, поднялись с мест, Винн ограничилась почтительным кивком. Спохватившись, Солона тоже встала.  
  
– Нерия Сурана не хотела меня убивать! Я подумал и понял, что она сама находилась под чьим-то воздействием, – заявил король. – Кто-то заставил ее!  
  
Алистер выглядел взъерошенным и злым. Его дублет был застегнут не до конца, словно король переодевался второпях, волосы щетинились вихрами, а на щеке виднелись разводы плохо отмытой крови. Солона смотрела на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, куда он ведет.  
  
– Здравствуйте, ваше величество, – прогудел Дюран. – Рад, что вы не пострадали.  
  
Король какое-то время смотрел на него с яростно раздутыми ноздрями, а потом рыкнул:  
  
– Это из-за тебя, Эдукан!  
  
– Чем же именно я вызвал ваше неудовольствие? – безукоризненно вежливо поинтересовался тот.  
  
– До сих пор не нашел убийцу! – Алистер опустился в одно из кресел, буравя Эдукана разгневанным взглядом. – И он использовал против меня Сурану.  
  
– На чем именно строится ваша догадка? – Дюран облокотился о стену и смотрел на короля с искренним интересом.  
  
Тот не выдержал, отвел глаза и пригладил влажные волосы пятерней.  
  
– У меня было время подумать и вспомнить. – Голос Алистера дрогнул, он замолчал, а потом продолжил почти спокойно. И только рука на его колене слегка подрагивала, выдавая волнение: – Нерия Сурана выглядела необычно. Заторможенно. И голос… – король прокашлялся. – Он был каким-то неестественным. Движения тоже. Я видел ее раньше и хорошо помню, что она была очень грациозной. А сегодня утром двигалась, как марионетка.  
  
– Что она сказала?  
  
Эдукан задал вопрос спокойно и мягко, но Алистер снова вскинулся на него с непонятной Солоне злостью:  
  
– Да какая разница, что она сказала?! Не знаю. Не запомнил. Кажется, просто поздоровалась.  
  
– И что произошло дальше? – продолжил расспрашивать Эдукан.  
  
– Она произнесла заклинание, – король на мгновение закрыл глаза, по его лицу пробежала судорога, и он тихо продолжил: – Я не раз его слышал, поэтому не раздумывал. Сработали рефлексы. Я просто взял и ударил ее «Святой карой» еще до того, как она закончила. Вы видели ее в бою, – он обвел присутствующих взглядом и почему-то остановился на Амелл. – Она была очень быстрой! Но не сегодня… Наверное, я сделал что-то не так. Давно не практиковался. Вместо того, чтобы выжечь магию, я ее исказил.  
  
Солоне не понравился его взгляд. Он был несчастным и умоляющим. Как будто Алистер Тейрин убеждал не их, а себя.  
  
Притихший было демон снова завыл, завопил, отвечая на вспыхнувший в ней гнев – столь сильный, что заглушил страх. Но ей было наплевать на этот вой. Король лгал им. Так что же там все-таки произошло?!  
  
– Я уверен: если бы Нерия Сурана действительно этого хотела, я был бы уже мертв, – закончил король твердо.  
  
И Солоне показалось, что на этот раз он сказал правду. В ее голове, будто вспышка, сверкнуло понимание: Нерия действительно не собиралась его убивать. Она с самого начала хотела убить себя – потому что не могла без него жить, а новость о беременности Аноры, которую сообщил им за ужином Эдукан, положила конец ее мечтам. И король знал об этом. Потому и выгораживает ее сейчас: чтобы сохранить в тайне их связь и в то же время спасти ее доброе имя.  
  
Да только это означает, что на роль предполагаемого убийцы назначат кого-то невиновного.  
  
– Вы подозреваете кого-то конкретного? – спросил Эдукан.  
  
Черты короля в очередной раз исказила гримаса бешенства:  
  
– Найти убийцу – это твоя задача! И если бы ты занимался ею, а не шлялся по гостям, сегодняшней трагедии могло бы и не быть. И поторопись, Эдукан. Иначе я решу, что эрлингу Амарантайн нужен новый хозяин!  
  
На лице Дюрана не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он отвесил легкий поклон и перевел взгляд на Грегора.  
  
– Выходит, маг крови все же есть. И он где-то рядом.  
  
Алистер громко фыркнул и поднялся с кресла.  
  
– Как минимум с одним магом крови мы все были знакомы, не так ли? Удачи в расследовании, Эдукан, – сказал король и вышел.  
  
Эдукан вздохнул, достал из подсумка какую-то тетрадь, перелистнул несколько страниц и положил ее на стол:  
  
– Король прав. Взгляните, уважаемые.  
  
Грегор, Тавиш и Ирвинг склонились над листами. А потом переглянулись.  
  
– Не может быть, – пробормотал Ирвинг. – Винн! – позвал он. И голос у него был очень напряженным.  
  
Та подошла, заглянула в тетрадь и ахнула:  
  
– Да, это тетрадь Йована. Он всегда ее брал, когда приходил ко мне: записывал в нее новые рецепты. Но… Что это значит?  
  
Солона тоже подбежала к ним и увидела исписанные ровным почерком страницы с нацарапанным на полях именем «Эамон».  
  
Она отпрянула и закрыла лицо руками. Демон засвистел, захохотал, почти обнимая ее за плечи и не понимая, что в комнате стоят три опытных храмовника, архимаг и гном, убивший архидемона. Если она скажет «да», ее смерть будет быстрой. Может, оно и к лучшему? Потому что иначе ее усмирят.  
  
– Нет, – прошептала Солона помертвевшими губами. – Прочь! Я хочу умереть человеком.  
  
Она выпрямилась и гордо подняла подбородок.  
  
– Это сделала я! – произнесла Солона громко и четко.  
  
В кабинете воцарилась потрясенная тишина.  
  
– Вы хотели знать почему я следила за эрлом Эамоном? – спросила она, глядя в глаза Эдукану. – Он мой отец. Он соблазнил мою мать, Ревку Амелл, когда находился в Киркволле по делам своей тетки, маркграфини Талии Аурум. То, что я бастард, мне дали понять еще в детстве. Но я была слишком мала, и мать не призналась, кто мой настоящий отец. Я выяснила это после окончания Мора. И возненавидела эрла Эамона всей душой!  
  
Солона сделала паузу, глядя только на Дюрана. Он плотно сжал губы, и его лицо не выражало ничего, совершенно. Так же равнодушно он смотрел и на короля, грозящего отобрать у него эрлинг. Эдукан был зол? Подавлен? Разочарован? Или ему действительно все равно? Похоже на то. Что ж, ей теперь тоже.  
  
Грудь заломило, словно на нее наступил друффало. Солона крепко сжала кулаки и продолжила будничным тоном:  
  
– Потом, когда моя жизнь превратилась в кошмар, я решила, что мой отец заслуживает смерти. Я пробралась ночью во дворец и убила его.  
  
– Как именно вы это сделали? – Дюран не сводил с нее немигающего взгляда, и Амелл вздернула подбородок выше:  
  
– Скальпелем, вы верно угадали.  
  
– Подробнее, пожалуйста, – все так же спокойно попросил он. – Начните с того, как вы проникли ночью во дворец.  
  
Она глубоко вздохнула и облизнула пересохшие губы:  
  
– Я… применила магию крови.  
  
– Но у вас нет шрамов, – подал голос Митчелл.  
  
– Не сбивайте ее! – одернул его Эдукан и снова повернулся к ней. – Прошу вас, продолжайте.  
  
Солона немного подумала и приподняла подол платья, демонстрируя шрам на бедре:  
  
– Я отвела глаза страже, а потом слугам, пришла в апартаменты Герринов и убила эрла Эамона. Он спал. Но свечи еще горели, я хорошо его видела. Я подкралась к нему поближе и перерезала ему горло. А потом ударила в сердце. А следом отрезала член. И ушла.  
  
– Куда вы его дели? – уточнил Дюран.  
  
– Что? – Солона слегка смутилась, не поняв вопроса.  
  
– Член, – подсказал он все с тем же непроницаемым видом.  
  
Ее щеки невольно залила краска.  
  
– Выбросила в первый же попавшийся камин во дворце.  
  
– А скальпель?  
  
– Тоже.  
  
Он кивнул, принимая ответ. Его взгляд был холодным и далеким, словно не Дюран шептал, задыхаясь, ее имя этой ночью. Словно не она прижимала его к себе, мечтая никогда не выпускать из объятий. Но ведь они оба всегда знали, что так и будет, верно? Эдукан хотел поймать убийцу, и он ее поймал. Почему же сердце Солоны резало сейчас на куски ржавым и тупым ножом? Будто Дюран дал ей какое-то неслышное обещание и не сдержал его.  
  
Но ничего. Скоро боль и страх прекратятся – вместе с ее жизнью.  
  
– Что было дальше?  
  
– Я надеялась, что все кончено. Что теперь все наладится, но вышло только хуже. Тогда я решила, что, если заставить короля начать кампанию за обеление магов, все станет, как прежде. Я взяла под контроль разум Нерии и приказала ей принести мне кровь короля, чтобы провести обряд. Я не хотела его убивать. И уж тем более не хотела смерти Нерии. – Она прерывисто вздохнула, и продолжила: – Наверное, одурманенный мозг Сураны неправильно воспринял мой приказ. Или я отдала его не совсем корректно. Да, этим заклинанием она бы добыла кровь… всю его кровь… – У нее снова закружилась голова. – Простите, можно я еще выпью воды?  
  
Винн повторно наполнила кружку и подала ее ей:  
  
– Как же так, девочка моя? – спросила она с горечью в голосе. – Как ты могла?  
  
Солона начала пить и услышала, как ее зубы лязгают о край кружки. Ей нужно успокоиться и держать себя в руках. Все, что ей осталось на этом свете – лишь ее чувство собственного достоинства.  
  
– Как вы изучили магию крови, маг Амелл? – задал вопрос Грегор.  
  
Он тоже казался расстроенным. Митчелл смотрел на нее озадаченно, на лице Эдукана лежала все та же холодная маска. А Тавиш торжествующе улыбнулся:  
  
– Вот как. И кто знал о том, что вы практикуете магию крови? – от его голоса по спине Солоны снова побежали мурашки. Но она ответила с вызовом:  
  
– Только демон, с которым я заключила сделку – еще в Кинлохе. До недавнего времени я вообще не использовала магию крови. Это было на самый крайний случай.  
  
– Тебя усмирят. Сегодня же. Чтобы ты никогда и никому не смогла больше навредить, проклятая малефикарша! – торжественно произнес Тавиш. – Сер Митчелл, позовите охрану!  
  
Тот немного поколебался, а потом все же вышел из кабинета.  
  
Ей опять стало страшно, но Солона лишь снова задрала голову повыше. Ну уж нет. Она не станет усмиренной. Она сделает все, чтобы не дожить до этого! Даже если ей придется использовать магию крови. Осознание, что ее судьба до сих пор находится в ее руках, принесло неожиданное успокоение. Теперь, когда ей стало нечего больше бояться и нечего терять, на ее душу снизошел покой. Наверное, настолько хорошо может быть только в оке бури – пятачке умиротворения, окруженном стенами хаоса и смерти.  
  
– Что значит «сегодня»? – Эдукан нахмурил брови. – Сначала будет суд! И он соберется не раньше, чем через пару дней.  
  
– Никакого суда, сер Эдукан, – Тавиш категорически покачал головой. – Малефикарша во всем созналась. Ее судьбу будет решать Орден Храмовников, а не суд.  
  
– Дайте мне хотя бы сутки, – с раздражением попросил Дюран. – Мне нужно уточнить кое-какие детали, рыцарь-командор.  
  
– Она расскажет все куда охотнее, когда станет усмиренной, поверьте, – усмехнулся тот.  
  
– Я настаиваю, – Эдукан окончательно утратил равнодушный вид и взглянул на Тавиша с откровенной угрозой.  
  
Но тот пожал плечами:  
  
– Я в своем праве, и вы мне не указ, уважаемый. Давайте не будем ссориться. В конце концов, мы делаем общее дело – сохраняем мир и покой в этой стране.  
  
Эдукан прищурился, а потом посмотрел на Солону. И она увидела, что сейчас эти стальные глаза вовсе не холодны – они горят яростью.  
  
– Мне не хотелось доводить до этого, – произнес он негромко. А потом опять вздохнул, обвел присутствующих взглядом и заявил: – Я объявляю Право Призыва.  
  
– Что? – воскликнул Тавиш возмущенно. – Вы не смеете!  
  
– Я – командор Серых Стражей, если вы забыли. И я смею. Я рекрутирую Солону Амелл и забираю ее с собой.  
  
– Это будет стоить вам эрлинга, – пообещал Тавиш сдавленно.  
  
– А вот это уже не ваша забота, – угрюмо усмехнулся Эдукан, перевел взгляд на Солону и протянул ей руку: – Идем отсюда.  
  
Все еще не веря в реальность происходящего, она подала ему ладонь. Голова гудела, как медный колокол, по которому ударили кувалдой. Амелл не понимала: это отсрочка смертного приговора, или она все-таки спасена?  
  
Дюран даже не попытался развеять ее сомнения. Он быстро вывел ее из дворца, усадил в седло впереди себя и дал лошади шенкелей. Но когда Солона ощутила его крепкую широкую ладонь на своей талии, опять почувствовала себя храброй и защищенной. Эдукан отвез ее к неприметному складу в Торговом квартале. Вошел в пыльное помещение, нажал на скрытую за ящиками плиту, и один из старых шкафов сдвинулся, открыв проход в потайную комнату, уставленную стойками с оружием и сундуками. Дюран повернулся к Солоне, и его взгляд опять был холодным и сумрачным:  
  
– Заходи, здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Это убежище Серых Стражей, о нем никто не знает. В стене рычаг, он вернет шкаф на место. Свечи и огниво в ящике слева. В ларе – сухари, вяленое мясо и вино, можешь перекусить. Если замерзнешь, в сундуке найдутся плащи. А мне нужно кое-что сделать. Ничего не бойся и никуда не выходи.  
  
Он помедлил, будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Солона окликнула его на пороге:  
  
– Дюран! – Он оглянулся. – Я должна тебя поблагодарить?  
  
Эдукан по-прежнему мрачно покачал головой:  
  
– Нет. Я всего лишь выгадал для тебя время.  
  
Дюран вышел, Солона дернула рычаг, и когда проем закрылся, обессиленно сползла по стене и спрятала лицо в ладонях. После ухода Эдукана ощущение ужасающего одиночества накрыло ее с новой силой. Ей не хотелось думать о будущем – ей хотелось горевать о потере. Нерия и Йован были ее единственной семьей целых пятнадцать лет, а теперь одна мертва, а другой… Амелл, наконец, разрыдалась.  
  
Она успела и вволю выплакаться, и сгрызть несколько сухариков, запивая их терпким вином, и даже поспать на рассохшейся кровати, закутавшись в плащ, когда за стеной послышались шаги. Солона схватила найденный на стойке с оружием посох и затаилась рядом с закрытым проемом. Если это храмовники, она не дастся им живой!  
  
Но это был Дюран. Он увидел посох в ее руках и усмехнулся:  
  
– Молодец. Но здесь тебя никто не обидит, обещаю.  
  
– Здесь? – Солона нахмурилась. – Что со мной будет дальше?  
  
Эдукан взглянул ей в глаза и пробасил печально:  
  
– Боюсь, тебе придется пройти посвящение в Серые Стражи. Мне пришлось применить Право Призыва, а такими словами разбрасываться нельзя.  
  
Она порывисто вздохнула:  
  
– То есть, я стану Серым Стражем? И ты не отдашь меня под суд?  
  
Он все так же грустно покачал головой:  
  
– Нет. Вступление в наш Орден смывает все грехи. Но хотел бы я, чтобы обошлось без этого!  
  
Солона прикусила губу. Неужели он сожалеет о том, что ему придется принять под свое командование убийцу? Но Дюран вдруг взял ее за руку, сжимающую посох:  
  
– Жизнь Серых Стражей не такая уж и веселая штука, Солона. Это вовсе не спасение. И уж точно не то будущее, которое я хотел бы тебе подарить. Это постоянные сражения, боль и ранняя смерть. Но я помогу тебе открыть госпиталь в Амарантайне… Если, конечно, король не изгонит нас из Ферелдена. А ты успешно пройдешь Посвящение.  
  
Его губы снова скривила горькая усмешка. Он коснулся ее волос и пронзил внимательным взглядом:  
  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
  
Солона похолодела. А что, если все сказанные им слова – всего лишь очередная уловка? Она выдернула руку из его ладони и бросила посох на пол:  
  
– Я призналась в убийстве, Дюран! Что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
  
Усмешка превратилась в улыбку, все еще нерадостную:  
  
– Например, почему ты ничего не сказала Тавишу и остальным про Алистера и Нерию? Ты ведь знала, что они были любовниками.  
  
Солона попятилась и опустилась на стоящую у стены кровать. Ее сердце снова болезненно сжалось.  
  
– Я не знала, – пробормотала она. – Нерия действительно не говорила мне, кто ее возлюбленный. Но ты прав, я догадывалась. И не хотела, чтобы мои догадки как-то ей навредили. Даже после смерти. Если об этом кто-то узнает, память о ней смешают с грязью…  
  
– Ты хотела ее защитить, понимаю, – кивнул Дюран, и его голос прозвучал необыкновенно мягко. – И не только ее. Это было храбро. Глупо, но храбро.  
  
Он приблизился к ней и опять провел пальцами по ее волосам.  
  
– Ничего не бойся, слышишь? – прошептал Эдукан. – Теперь я буду тебя защищать. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Солоне показалось, что ничего лучше ей в жизни не говорили. Эти слова словно сняли неподъемную каменную плиту с ее плеч. Она против воли всхлипнула, обвила Дюрана руками и уткнулась лицом в сильверитовый нагрудник с чеканным грифоном:  
  
– Да…  
  
Солона подняла взгляд. Глаза напротив вовсе не казались сейчас стальными. Они были темно-серыми, теплыми и полными такой нежности, что по телу прошла горячая сладкая волна – как тогда, на балконе замка банна Сигарда. Кровь забурлила, напоминая, что она жива – жива всем назло! Она снова хочет жить. И нестерпимо хочет этого мужчину.  
  
Солона чуть запнулась и спросила охрипшим голосом:  
  
– Что… мы будем делать дальше?  
  
– Ждать Натаниэля Хоу, моего констебля. Я дал ему кое-какое поручение. Все зависит от того, как он с ним справится. Но я уверен в Хоу.  
  
Солона хотела спросить, что это за поручение, но обнаружила лицо Эдукана слишком близко от своего, решила, что вопросы могут подождать и позволила втянуть себя в головокружительный поцелуй. Который все длился и длился, пока Солоне не показалось, что она вот-вот умрет от разрыва сердца или нехватки воздуха. Дюран оторвался от нее сам и выдохнул:  
  
– Не думаю, что Хоу придет раньше, чем через пару часов…  
  
Его взгляд был слегка шалым и таким голодным, что Солона, поражаясь собственной дерзости, толкнула Дюрана на кровать и сама принялась освобождать его от одежды. Она все сильнее пьянела от страсти и от власти, которую ощущала сейчас над этим мужчиной. Солона видела, как напрягаются литые мышцы под ее пальцами, как учащается дыхание Эдукана, когда она касается его обнаженной кожи. И каким огнем, какой мольбой горят обращенные на нее глаза. Глядела и понимала, что и его власть над ней теперь огромна. И если он спросит ее о чем-то прямо сейчас, она расскажет всю правду, не прячась и не пытаясь защититься. Ей казалось немыслимым обманывать того, кто способен так на нее смотреть.  
  
Но Эдукан не спросил. И даже потом, когда они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на узкой кровати, он молчал и лишь поглаживал ее по волосам. И Солона не выдержала: недомолвки между ними нужно было разрешить. Она привстала на локте и заглянула ему в лицо:  
  
– Ты считаешь меня ужасной?  
  
Он добродушно усмехнулся:  
  
– Ужасной лгуньей, да.  
  
Солона жалобно покачала головой:  
  
– Я тебя не понимаю. Ты обещал, что будешь защищать меня, зная, что я лгунья и убийца?  
  
Дюран ласково провел пальцами вдоль ее щеки:  
  
– Я понял, зачем ты лгала. И понял, что никакая ты не убийца. Ты пыталась защитить Йована и Сурану. Ты ведь решила, что твой друг как-то смог преодолеть усмирение, что это он убил эрла Эамона, и взяла на себя его вину, так?  
  
Сердце Солоны снова на миг остановилось. Но она справилась с приступом паники и стиснула на груди руки, заставляя себя дышать реже и размеренней:  
  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я неправильно тебя поняла! Ты привез меня сюда, чтобы я не помешала тебе арестовать Йована? Я верю, что нужна тебе. Но Йован-то тебе никто! И один раз ты уже отдал его храмовникам.  
  
Дюран обнял ее чуть крепче и задал встречный вопрос:  
  
– Почему ты решила, что Йован – не совсем усмиренный?  
  
Солона покосилась на него с сомнением и все же ответила:  
  
– Иногда он становился чересчур… самостоятельным. Сам, без просьб с нашей стороны, уходил из дома. Винн рассказывала, что он слишком часто к ней ходит. Она решила, что это я отправляю его ей помогать. Но он делал это сам. Я подумала, что он начал себя осознавать. Поговорила с ним. Но он вел себя, как обычно, и делал вид, что не понимает, о чем я говорю. В ту ночь я искала во дворце именно его. Он ушел без спроса, даже не доделав амулет.  
  
– Обычно у усмиренных нет желаний, но есть осознанная необходимость, так? – Солона настороженно кивнула, не понимая, куда он клонит. – Вы не ограничивали свободу его передвижений, не сковывали его какими-то особыми приказами. А кошелек у вас общий и, как я заметил, лежит на видном месте. То есть, Йован всегда мог выйти и докупить что-то, связанное с его работой, чтобы не отвлекать вас по пустякам? Половину случаев его ухода можно списать на это, так?   
  
Эдукан дождался, когда она кивнет, и продолжил:  
  
– Что до второй половины… Я расспросил Грегора об усмирении Йована. Обряд был проведен по всем правилам, в нем не было ничего необычного. Поговорил насчет Йована с Винн. А потом побеседовал с самим Йованом. Банн Сигард отправил и его, и Фриду с Симоной в Денерим через пару часов после нашего с тобой отъезда, по моей просьбе. И я выяснил, что необычное поведение Йована связанно именно с Винн. Ты знала, что она одержима духом?  
  
Их наставница, всегда гневно обличающая малефикаров – одержимая? Солона потрясенно покачала головой. Дюран невесело усмехнулся:  
  
– Кажется, она сказала об этом только Грегору, Ирвингу и мне. Видишь ли, когда Ульдред устроил свое восстание, Винн погибла, и тот дух ее оживил. По сути, вся магия, которой она теперь пользуется, поступает напрямую из Тени, через ее невидимого друга. Он же и держит связь души Винн с ее телом. Как это действует – никто толком не знает. И уж точно не я. Но дело в том, что, когда Винн колдует, она некоторым образом впускает в наш мир часть Тени. И Йован, находясь с ней рядом, снова касается через Тень своей души. Его связь с Тенью не восстанавливается, но того, что он в тот момент чувствует, хватает, чтобы возникла потребность возвращаться к Винн еще и еще.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – начала Солона, но ее голос прервался.  
  
Она сглотнула комок в горле, чувствуя, что ее сердце снова скручивается жгутом боли. Эдукан печально покачал головой и положил свою ладонь поверх ее руки.  
  
– Йован что-то чувствует только в момент, когда находится рядом с Винн, а она при этом колдует. Поэтому он и писал имя эрла Эамона в тетради для рецептов – его последняя эмоция была связана именно с ним. Но когда уходит из ее кабинета, его состояние возвращается к обычному. Он не убивал твоего отца. Одного допроса рыцаря-командора Грегора хватило, чтобы это выяснить. Не беспокойся, я при этом присутствовал, все было очень корректно. Сейчас Йован вернулся в ваш госпиталь, к Симоне и Фриде. – Дюран помолчал и снова покачал головой: – Твое самопожертвование было напрасным. Но все равно достойным восхищения.  
  
Он склонился и нежно поцеловал ее плечо. Солона сморгнула слезы. Ее тайная мечта, что Йован когда-нибудь восстановит связь с Тенью, тоже оказалась напрасной. Амелл сжала ладонь Эдукана:  
  
– Значит, ты уже знал, что я невиновна, когда привел меня сюда? Но откуда?  
  
Губы Дюрана дрогнули в усмешке:  
  
– Прости, милая, но поверить в эту чушь мог только идиот вроде Тавиша. Ты показала ему шрам двухлетней давности. К тому же, ты же сама притащила меня в Денерим, еле живая от страха. Ты боялась за Нерию, а не за себя. Если я хоть что-то понял о ваших отношениях, по твоей просьбе она принесла бы тебе кровь Алистера добровольно, да так, что он ничего бы и не заметил. Уколола бы чем-нибудь нечаянно или оцарапала во время секса. Вытерла бы платочком и спрятала его в карман – проще некуда. Ну а главное, на вопрос об убийстве Эамона ты ответила неправильно. Детородный орган никто не сжигал. Он валялся там же, рядом с кроватью. Об этом мало кто знал – комната была в крови, а, хм-м, искомый предмет не такой уж и большой. Митчелл знал. Но он молодец, не выдал ни тебя, ни меня.  
  
– Но почему? – и тут до Солоны дошло: – Чтобы настоящий убийца думал, будто он в безопасности? – Дюран кивнул. – И… ты уже знаешь, кто это?  
  
– Предполагаю, – Эдукан встал с кровати и начал одеваться. – Хоу принесет недостающий фрагмент головоломки. И я не уверен, что меня обрадует моя правота.  
  
Натаниэль Хоу пришел, когда Дюран достал из тайника в полу бутылку какого-то вина и попытался научить Солону оценивать его букет. Впрочем, безуспешно. Солона услышала, как на другой половине склада раздались шаги, а потом в шкаф довольно громко постучали. Судя по звуку – мыском сапога.  
  
– Даже не знаю, издевается он или проявляет деликатность? – проворчал Эдукан и крикнул: – Да заходи уже!  
  
Проем открылся, впуская высокого черноволосого мужчину в неброском, но явно дорогом бархатном колете.  
  
– О, празднуете? Значит я как нельзя кстати. Мое почтение, сударыня, – и он отвесил ей галантный поклон.  
  
Констебль Хоу и выглядел, и вел себя, как настоящий аристократ. И именно из-за этого Солоне сразу же не понравился. Она ответила ему сухим кивком и посмотрела на Дюрана. Тот глядел на вошедшего со смесью надежды и тревоги. А потом достал из тайника еще один кубок, плеснул в него вина и протянул Хоу:  
  
– Семилетняя «Звезда Селени». Я как раз рассказывал магу Амелл о его преимуществах над пятилетней «Звездой».  
  
– Советую запоминать вам все, что он говорит о винах, – усмехнулся констебль, принимая кубок и принюхиваясь к его аромату. – Дюран Эдукан даст фору любому сомелье. И как этот нос сумел родиться в подземелье – ума не приложу. – Он сделал паузу, отпил из кубка и зажмурившись, продолжил: – Впрочем, иногда он говорит дельные вещи и не о винах.  
  
Дюран терпеливо покачал в руке кубок, продолжая сверлить своего подчиненного взглядом. Тот открыл глаза и довольно ухмыльнулся:  
  
– Да, я его нашел. И отдал Аноре в присутствии Грегора и Винн. Он хранил его прямо в ящике стола, представляешь?  
  
Эдукан тоже сделал глоток, мрачно уставившись куда-то в стену.  
  
– Что нашел? О ком вы говорите? – не выдержала Солона.  
  
– Ваш скальпель, прекрасная монна, – Хоу посмотрел на нее, и в его холодных синих глазах не было и намека на улыбку. – Сильверитовый скальпель, которым лишили жизни эрла Эамона. Он лежал в столе нашего короля. Кто бы мог подумать.   
  
Эдукан тяжело вздохнул:  
  
– Перед тем, как отправить Натаниэля обшаривать вещи короля, я поговорил с Анорой. Она много чего знала, но помалкивала до поры. По ее словам, Алистер поругался с эрлом Эамоном из-за Нерии. Скорее всего, тот пригрозил сделать адюльтер достоянием общественности и наговорил о твоей подруге гадостей. Наверное, Алистер носил этот скальпель в кармане в память о Суране: ему нравятся всякие памятные безделушки, особенно с сентиментальным подтекстом, а Нерию он действительно любил. Алистер и раньше был крайне вспыльчивым, а корона окончательно испортила его характер. Думаю, он разъярился и вспорол Геррину глотку. Не знаю только, зачем он отрезал член. Видимо, хотел свалить вину на Изольду – ее он ненавидел почти так же сильно, как и самого Эамона.   
  
– И что теперь? – спросила его Солона растерянно.  
  
Поверить в виновность короля было так же сложно, как и в одержимость Винн – Алистер Тейрин всегда казался ей неплохим человеком, не слишком-то счастливым из-за свалившейся на него ответственности. Дюран поднялся на ноги и протянул ей руку:  
  
– Нам нужно ехать во дворец: предъявлять обвинения королю. Тебе придется выступить свидетелем: и сейчас, и потом, на Собрании Земель. О связи Нерии и Алистера все-таки придется рассказать. Анора будет совсем не против, если ты начнешь свидетельствовать против короля. Уверен, ей понравится, если все узнают, как он два года морочил голову героине битвы за Денерим.  
  
Солона решила, что сможет рассказать о страданиях Нерии так, чтобы та вызвала сочувствие, а не страх или брезгливость. В ее сердце достаточно любви к подруге, чтобы сделать ей такой прощальный подарок. А Эдукан продолжил:   
  
– Мы с королевой Анорой пришли к некоторому соглашению. Всем будет лучше, если убийство эрла Эамона объяснится помутнением рассудка Алистера, вызванным Зовом. Алистер отречется от короны и отправится в Вейсхаупт, а Анора останется на престоле в статусе вдовы и матери наследника престола.  
  
Хоу допил вино и поставил кубок на один из ящиков:  
  
– Весьма неплохо, что королева оказалась в твоих должниках, командор. Думаю, кое-какие ребята сделают правильные выводы.  
  
Они с Эдуканом многозначительно переглянулись, и Солона заметила, как по губам Дюрана скользнула весьма довольная улыбка:  
  
– Да, думаю, наши дела пойдут на лад. – Он снова обернулся к ней и слегка приобнял, нисколько не стесняясь присутствия своего констебля: – Все позади, милая.  
  
Она медленно покачала головой и тоже улыбнулась:  
  
– Нет, Дюран. Лучше скажем, что все впереди.


End file.
